Book 3: Fire
by soccerfanatic16
Summary: New surprises are around every corner. The day is getting closer and closer. They will find out more of themselves and of love. Of trust and happiness. My version of season 3 because it isnt out yet! humor romance adventure everything! TAANG ZUTARA SOKKI
1. The market

CHAPTER 1: THE MARKET

"Come on Sokka we have to hurry!" Katara whispered to her brother.

"Ok, ok I'm coming, geez." Sokka said paying the man at the stand as she did so.

"I'm sorry, but we've been gone for a long time, and we have to get back to Aang and Toph." Katara

breathed.

"Please, it's not like Toph can't- HEY!" Sokka yelled as someone ran up and snatched the food he had just

bought, and ran away.

"This just had to happen now!" Katara sighed as they ran after the theif. They turned the corner to meet a

dead end. An empty dead end.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Katara yelled

"It's ok, we still have some money left, so lets just make the most of it." Sokka said in what he hoped was

a reassuring voice. He knew that his sister had been under a lot of stress since Ba Sing Sa.

About a half hour later Katara and Sokka made their way towards the woods, but stopped when they heard

a startled scream. Katara ran towards the sound, leaving Sokka to carry all of the supplies.

She ducked behind some barrels to see what was happening. There was a girl who had dark brown hair

that was pulled into a a pony tail that sat in the very back of her head. Her eye's were a greyish blue that

reminded her of someone. She had a grey top on that had two straps for each shoulder; one to go over

her shoulder and one to go around it. Her black pants went to her knees. She looked around Sokka's age,

maybe even Zuko's. Katara's eyes darkened at the thought of the prince.

As she looked at the girl again she noticed she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by big muscular guys.

She reconized one as the one that had stolen their stuff earlier. By now Sokka had caught up to her.

"What's going on?" He asked in alarm.

Katara shushed him and then moved so he can see.

As he looked the men started to advance closer to the girl. One came from behind and grabbed the girls

shoulder. Her expressionless face became angry. She grabbed his hand and flipped him, over her, into the

the guy that was in front of her, causing them to slam into the wall behind them. Then another man jumped

forward and pinned her to the opposite wall.

"Oh now your gonna get it." he whispered in her ear in a raspy voice.

A look of panic crossed the girls face, but it became expressionless once more. Her hands ripped free from

the person holding her and shoved forward, hitting air. The men didn't even have time to smirk before they

blown back by a sudden gust of wind. The wind continued to blow harder abd harder, making Katara's

braid go crazy, until the men tumbled from the alley and ran away. Katara peired over the barrels to see

the girl who was breathing heavily but had a smirk on her face. She then turned to look at Sokka and saw

that her looked surprised too.

"Did she just. . . airbend?" they asked in unision.

Katara peaked over the barrels again to look at the girl and saw that she was picking stuff Katara couldn't

see off the floor.

"Let's go talk to her!" Katara said getting up.

"Katara, NO!" Sokka breathed, trying to pull Katara back down.

"Hi, my names Katara!" Katara said as she approached the girl. She looked shocked for a moment before

nodding. She then continued to pick up what Katara now saw was jars and fruits.

"That was some pretty amazing bending you just did." Katara said with a smile.

The girl had a look of surprised mixed with horror on her face. In a blink of an eye she was on the roof and

she dissappeared.

"No, wait!" Katara yelled running to the base of the building.

"What was that about?" Sokka asked from beside the barrels.

'Dammit! They saw me!' she thought as she jumped from roof to roof. She only stopped when she got to

the edge of the forest that surrounded the town. She jumped to the ground.

"Dammit!" She yelled thinking that she blew everything.

"Who's there?" a voice called from the trees.

'crud' she thought as she jumped back on the roof to hide.

A second later a girl in green with her black hair tied into a bun, with bangs hanging in her face, emerged

the forest. She kept walking until she was right beneath the girl on the roof.

"Toph!" Someone yelled from the right. It was the people from the market.

"What are you doing! You should be with Aang!" Sokka said.

"Chill, Snoozels I felt unfamiliar vibrations so I came to see who it was. I heard them yell so I asked who

it was. Suddenly I could't feel anymore of the vibrations so I came out of the woods. Then you came."

Toph said in a bored tone.

They started to walk back towards Appa. "How was Aang?" Katara asked, her voice filled with worry.

"He's fine, he slept like a baby the whole time you were gone. Speaking of which, what took you guys

so long?" Toph grumbled.

As Katara finished telling of their little 'adventure' they reached Appa.


	2. The storm

CHAPTER 2: THROUGH OUT THE STORM

The Gaang flew for about an hour until the storm clouds started to roll in.

"Maybe we should land soon." Sokka said

"Yeah, everyone is tired. Expecially Appa since he has to carry extra weight." Toph said gesturing

toward were she thought the bear was, but was actually pointing towards Sokka.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Sokka pouted

Everyone laughed but the laughter was drowned out by thunder. About a minute later it started to pour.

"Now we really have to land!" Sokka yelled through the rain.

"I would if there was any land to land on." Katara yelled back.

"There!" The Earth king yelled pointing towards a large island to the right.

In a matter of minutes they had landed. Appa collapsed and Katara and Toph gentily Lifted the sleeping

avatar from the bisons back.

"I'll go look for some shelter." Sokka said but before he could take a step a large ring of fire encircled

them.

Toph screamed, unable to see the fire. The earth king jumped into his pets lap. momo clung to Tophs

bun screeching in fright.

"What the hell is going on?" Sokka Yelled.

His question was answered by a voice from outside the fire. The frame of a person could be seen

through the flames.

"It's fire stupid. Sorry but it's just a matter of security. I'll have you out in a minute." the voice said.

It sounded like a girl. The form started to retreate.

"Wait! Who are you? Are you a fire bender?" Katara yelled at the person.

"You'll no who I am when you are free, and no I'm not a firebender thank you very much. My friend is."

she replied. "Now I'll go get him so you can be free if you let me go." With that she left.

"What's going on?"

Everyone jumped when they heard the weak voice from behind them.

"Nothing Aang, just rest." Toph said in a gentle voice.

Instead he sat up against Appa. Toph went and sat next to him, seeing as there was nothing left to do

but wait. In frusturation Katara thrashed all the water she had against the fire but nothing worked.

After several more minutes they heard voices.

"Come on Pang, don't keep them waiting any longer." came the voice from before.

"Well Sorry, I was asleep." came a deeper voice.

Two figures emerged from the trees. The taller one flicked their wrist and the fire dissappeared. Katara

saw that the girl was the one from before. The one that was at the market. Only this time she was

wearing a blue jacket due to the rain. The other person was a boy who looked about the

same age as the girl and a couple inches taller. His short black hair was messy and his pleasant,

smooth face had a smile on it. His eyes were golden brown. he had a musclar build and was wearing a

red shirt and black pants.

"Sorry about the fire. I'm Sumey." The girl said "And the idiot next to me is Pang Shin."

"Please, call me Pang." He said in a deep voice.

"Follow us we'll take you to the house." with that she turned and started walking.

The Gaang looked at eachother reluctantly. They were all thinking the same thing. 'Can we trust

them?'

As though reading their mind Pang said "Really It's Ok. We'll talk once we're out of the rain."

Toph took one of Aangs arms while Sokka took the other. Katara walked alongside them, while the

Earth King and his pet walked behind them.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Getting to know eachother

CHAPTER 3: GETTING TO KNOW EACHOTHER

"KUEHM! GET UP!" Sumey yelled as they entered a stone home. "Sit. I'll get food." She said

gesturing toward some pillows on the floor. She entered another room and dissappeared.

Soon after another guy who was taller then Pang by like an inch, entered the room. His light brown hair

was ruffled from sleep. He groggily stepped into the room rubbing his eyes. "Why did you wake me

up?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Well maybe you should look around." Sumey said as she walked in with a tray of fruit.

He did so and his eyes widened when he saw the gaang. "Oh." he said quietly sitting down as he did

so. Sokka emediatly started to eat the food.

"Excuse my brother he can be a slob sometimes." Katara said.

"We're used to it." Pang said gesturing towards Kuehm, who had juice running down his chin from the

mango he had just bitten into.

"Where are we exactly?" Toph said taking a bite of fruit.

"In the middle of nowhere. No one knows of this island exept for us." Sumey said with a grin.

After talking for a while and learning about each other the gaang decided that it was safe here.

"Your more than welcome to stay you know. We've all been training." Kuehm said.

"Do any of you bend?" Toph asked.

"Yep, Kuehm water bends, Pang fire bends, and I Earth bend. And im ok with swords." Sumey replied.

"Ok? Please she's _awsome_. The swords and darts and knives are like a part of her when she fights."

Pang said punching Sumey softly in the shoulder. She shrugged.

"If you want i can show you to your rooms." She said.

After several hours of peaceful sleep everyone woke when a scream peirced the air.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Work day

Here's chapter 4. Chapter five is long so ill post that later

* * *

CHAPTER 4: WORK DAY

Toph, Katara, and Sokka rushed into the hallway to see that Sumey was being led away by Kuehm.

Pang approached them and said "You should get used to this. She doesnt always scream but every

night she has nightmares of her past. She's had about the worst possible past." He said this with a sad

look on his face.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"That's not for me to tell you. Today is a work day so she'll be back to normal soon." He sighed.

"A work day? What's a work day?" Toph asked looking like she just ate something sour.

"This island is huge and we mostly grow our own food so we get to go pick them. The next three days

will be training days. the day after that is a free day." He replied

"And what about the other two days?" Sokka asked, doing the math in his head.

Pang smiled "The first one is cleaning. But then we get to map out the island. we have a huge map of the

island, but some corners still need to be filled in. Then we need to explore everything. We need to see if

Valcano on the west side of the island is active, see whats in all the caves on the other side of the

island and what's in the forest covering the rest of the island. Trust me It's fun."

Just then Kuehm walked up." Breakfast is ready."

"I'll get Twinkletoes." Toph said with a sigh as she dissappeared through his door.

While everyone else went to get their food Toph entered Aangs dark room. She walked over to Aangs bed

shook him. He groaned and scrunched up his face. Toph sighed and shook him again. This time he opened

his eyes and looked at her. "Five more minutes." he muttered. Toph laughed. Aang smiled and said "I like

your laugh." before closing his eyes again.Toph just stood there shocked at what she had just heard.

'He's half asleep, he probably doesnt know what he's saying.' she told herself, even though she knew she

didn't want to beleive herself.

She shook him until he was fully awake and helped him walk to breakfast.

"What took you so long?" Pang asked

"Twinkletoes wouldn't wake up." Toph said after helping Aang into his seat and then taking a seat beside

him.

"How much longer of this!?" Sokka asked after carrying a basket of plants down the hill they were growing

on.

"Not much. There's only one more basket and I have it." Sumey said

"My arms hurt." Katara complained as she sat next to Toph.

"Well, there's usually more and it usually takes longer because there was less of us." Kuehm said.

As Sumey and Sokka put away the last of the food Pang and Kuehm led the way to a lake with a waterfall

conected to it. It wasn't huge but it was definatly big enough.

Katara took off her cloths so that the she was wearing the wrapping and cloth. (like the beginning of the cave

of two lovers) She dove into the water and swam to shallower waters as she started to water bend. Kuehm

joined her soon afterwards. Sumey came back wearing somthing sumilar to what Katara was but the top had

sleeves that went to her elbows. She climbed to the top of the water fall and jumped off into the water in a

canon ball. She swam to shore and walked up next to Toph.

"Why don't you come in?" She asked

"I can't really 'see' in water" She said waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"Then come sit in the shallows. momo likes it." She said as the lemur landed on Sokka's head causing

him

to fall in.

"I don't want to get my cloths wet!" Toph said defending herself in any way she thought off.

"Well then change! Come on!" Sumey said poking at her cheek.

"I'll go in if Aang does." Toph said with a smirk. She knew he couldn't go in the water because of

his injuries.

"Sure, I'll go." Aang said from behind them.

Toph flinched. 'Great' she thought 'Another way to make a fool out of myself.'

As Aang took off his cloths Sumey took a disgruntled Toph to get changed.

When they came back Toph was wearing somthing similar to Katara's and Sumey's but hers was sleevless.

Aang could feel the blush spread across his face so he looked away.

"Don't get used to it Twinkletoes." She said as she passed him going into the water.

'Why does she have to be the one that knows everything I do!?' Aang thought as his blush deepened.

Toph's hair was down and it was long enough for the tips of it to get wet as she sat in the water.

Aang stiffly sat next to her watch the fight between Katara and Kuehm.

Sokka, Summey and Pang were betting on who would win. momo was still on Sokkas head.

After Katara was claimed the winner (she had thrown Kuehm into the waterfall and froze it while he was

still in it) Everyone went to dinner. Sumey and Katara made dinner while everyone else sat and talked.

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

There's chapter 4! Like I said ch. 5 is really long so ill post it later Rate and Review! 


	5. training

CHAPTER 5: THREE DAYS OF TRAINING

DAY ONE

Aang woke in the early morning to the sound of something sturring in the next room. Sumey's room.

He got up and walked into the hallway to see her walking in the oppisite direction. He quickly followed

her until she got outside. It was then when he noticed the sling on her back. He followed her to a

clearing and watched as she drew two swords out of the sling.

Pang was right, she was amazing. She twirled the swords through her fingers with as much grace as

when she started going through different stances. Soon she walked towards a short but thick tree and

with a swipe of one sword it was cut in half. she continued cutting up the peice she had just chopped

off until there were thinner shorter peices.

"Here's our fire wood." She sighed.

She swiftly put away her swords and picked up the wood she had just chopped up. She then started

making her way back towards the house. Aang snuck around to where his room would be, being afraid

of being caught if he went in through the front. To his dismay there wasn't a window to his room. There

was a window to the room on the other side from Sumey's room. That room just happened to be

Toph's.

"Oh, no. Maybe I should go in the front and risk getting caught. But then I would need an excuse for

being outside. And I'm a _horrible_ lier. And Toph would be able to tell I'm lieing! I'm screwed."

Aang said.

Aang looked in through the window, but it was too dark to see anything. The sun was only showing a

little bit. Aang housted himself up to the ledge and put his feet in first. When he set his feet on the

ground he stumbled because he landed on somthing that was uneven. As he slipped his head

smashed into the side of the window and he fell face first.

That's when he heard Toph scream.

"TWINKLETOES!!!"

"Toph I'm sorry just let me explain!"

"Fine! Explain to me why your still laying on top of me in my bed!"

Aang quickly scrambled to kneel on the floor beside her bed. She was about to yell again but he

put his hand over her mouth.

"Please, let me explain! I followed Sumey outside because I wanted to know what she was doing. But

then she went inside to make breakfast so I couldnt sneak in through the front because I would have

been caught, and I would have had to explain why I was outside, so I came around to my room but it

didnt have any windows and neither did Sumey's. But your's did so I climbed in but I hit my head so

I fell." Aang said as quickly as possible. When he finished he took his hand off her mouth.

"Well why didn't you just wake me up?" Toph said, now sitting up in her bed.

Aang's eye's widened and he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Wow I'm stupid."

"No kidding." Toph said with a smile.

Aang and Toph were once again the last people at the table.

"Aang since your the avatar, what are your plans for the war?" Sumey asked after finishing her food.

"Well, we planned on attacking on the day of black sun, which is in about 2 months. Firebenders loose

their bending on that day and the battle will probably continue after that." Aang replied without looking

up.

"We want to fight too." Pang said

"Yeah, but what are you going to do for the next two months?" Sumey asked with a serious look on

her face.

"Train I guess."

"You know, I have this cream that helps things heal faster, and it stops them from hurting so much."

Sumey said as she looked at his frail body. 'Is it just me or are there some new bruises?' she thought

to herself.

Aang looked at Toph and grinned "Thanks, I could use it."

Katara and Sumey went into the forest, Toph and Aang went to a clearing, and Kuehm, Pang and Sokka

went towards the lake to start their training for the day.

"Hey, Sumey?" Katara said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah."

"You know how we saw you at that market place? Well, when you pushed forward and the men flew

back did you airbend?" Katara had been waiting for a good time to ask Sumey about this.

"Nope. I hit them with a rock that sent them back." Sumey replied matter-of-factly

"Oh, well then how come it became really windy?" Katara asked sure that she had her cornered.

"A big storm was coming, what did you expect?" Sumey said with a grin.

Now Katara was the one that was cornered.

After battling for about two hours they started to head back. As they walked they came to the clearing

that Toph and Aang were practicing at.

"HE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU STILL DON'T TRUST HIM? IF WE DON'T GET HIM HE'LL DIE

BECAUSE HE SAVED YOU!!" Toph screamed, her face livid.

"IT'S NOT THAT IT'S JUST THAT WE CAN'T RISK IT!! AND BESIDES WE DON'T EVEN KNOW

WHERE HE IS!!" Aang yelled back.

"WE CAN STILL TRY!!"

"NO-"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Sumey yelled

They both spun around to face her, their faces red from yelling.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Katara asked

"Iroh." Toph said shortly.

Sumey raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What now?"

"Iroh is the guy who saved us in the chrystle catacombs of Ba Sing Se." Katara said.

"Well what about him?" She asked

"I think we should go get him." Toph said

"And I want to but I don't know if we can." Aang replied.

"This really isn't anything to fight about." Sumey said

"What d'you mean 'It isn't anything to fight about.'" Toph said coldly.

"I mean that he's already on his way." Sumey replied before turning around and calmly walking into the

forest.

The threesome exchanged glances. "WHAT!?" they chorused.

As Sokka, Pang, and Kuehm entered the house they turned to see Sumey walking out of the forest

towards them, with a grin on her face. Then to see Toph, Katara and Aang walking behind her

bombarding her with questions.

"When will he be here?"

"Is he really coming?"

"How did he get away?"

"What's going on?" Sokka said in the same surprised tone as everyone else, but in a mocking way.

"You told them didn't you?" Pang sighed.

"It was the only thing that would make them stop fighting." Sumey shrugged.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked again.

"Iroh's coming," Kuehm said "we would have told you eventually but I guess we don't have to worry about

the perfect time anymore."

After a quick snack and all the details of what was going on everyone went back outside to train.

As Sumey was about to walk outside Kuehm grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. She

nodded and followed him back into the house.

Aang had seen all of this and his curiosity got the better of him. He ran up to Toph and grabbed her hand

before dragging her inside.

"What are you doing Twinkletoes?!" Toph whispered as she struggled to free herself.

"Eaves dropping." He whispered back before putting his ear to a door.

"They have to know, Sumey!" Kuehm said his voice slightly muffled. "They're going to find out soon so we

might as well tell them."

"I know, I know. I'll tell them later, just not now. It's a lot to take in. They probably will think I'm playing some

joke them." Sumey said in an irritated voice.

"Fine but in the meantime, you can only practice earthbending and with swords." Kuehm said

"Fine." Sumey replied.

It was silent for a minute before they heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Go!" Aang said in an ergent whisper.

They only just made it around the corner before Sumey and Kuehm emerged from the room.

As Aang and Toph quickly started to earthbend they saw Sumey come out of the house, blushing slightly.

Them Kuehm strutting out, smirking slightly.

"That was weird. The house is made of stone, including the floors but I couldn't feel any vibrations." Toph

said as she sent a rock flying at Aang.

"What's the big secret? Is it her past or something more important? She did say it was a lot to take in and

that we might think it was a joke, so I don't think it is her past." Aang said as he dodge the rock.

"True. Do you think we should talk to her?" Toph asked As she chucked another boulder at him.

"Yeah but later. We probably shouldn't tell anyone either." Aang replied throwing out his hands to make the

boulder explode before it hit him. The blast blew him backwards but Toph had her feet sunk into the floor.

"Smooth." She said as she helped him to his feet.

DAY 2

Aang woke to find that Sumey was leaving again. This time he got Toph.

They followed her until they reached the pond. Sumey was wearing what she was when everyone went

swimming on the first day here. She waded into the pool until the water was up to her waist. She ran her

hand over the waters surface in slow circles. Aang gasped in surprise. A small whirlpool had started to form.

But what surprised him was what happened next.

She put her hand over the whirlpool and lifted her hand. The water lifted with her.

"What's happening?" Toph whispered.

"She's bending the water." Aang said breathlessly (A/N: breathlessly?)

The water in Sumey's hand was stretched into a water whip and she danced in the water making it flow

around her.

"She's good." Aang whispered

A little later she started to leave. Aang and Toph snuck back in through her bedroom window again.

As everyone sat down for breakfast Sumey came in with food.

"How come your hair is wet?" Aang asked grinning. Toph elbowed him.

"I went for a swim." she said as she took a bite of some meat.

"You sure do get up early." Katara said with a smile.

"I don't have much choice." Sumey said chuckling.

As Sumey started to clean up, Aang and Toph followed her into the kitchen.

"Ok, what's up?" Toph asked.

"What d'you mean?" Sumey asked, looking up from the dishes.

"What's this big secret that you don't want to tell any of us? And how can you bend water when you've proved

that your a earthbender?" Aang said so loud that it almost seamed like he was yelling at her.

Sumey's eyes widend "Shhh...Ok, let me explain..." Sumey whisper, a look of panic still on her face,

"Yeah, explain how you can bend more than one element! Only the avatar is able to do that and that's who I

am!" Aang whispered

"This is exactly what I thought would happen! This is exactly why I didn't tell you guy's!" Sumey said

"Wait what do you mean." Toph said

"I'm an avatar."

"How can _you_ be an avatar!?" Sokka yelled

After telling Toph and Aang, Sumey decided it was time to let everyone know.

"I don't know I only found out a couple months ago." Sumey replied

"This is so weird," Katara sighed "but I guess, in a weird way, this is good."

"How is this good?" Sumey said giving Katara a weird look.

"Well, now we have a better chance of winning the war." Katara replied.

"Do you know airbending?" Aang asked

"A little." Sumey said

"How, Aang is the only airbender." Sokka said

"My great-grandfather was an airbending monk. He fell in love, but monks weren't supposed to marry. So

he ran away. My grandfather learned airbending, and then so did my father. I was born an avatar. I'm

quessing that Aang was still in the ice burg. I started learning airbending. But . . .um. . .-" She was cut off

by Kuehm.

"Something happened that desrupted her training. Pang found her and they found me. I taught her

waterbending and Pang taught her firebending." He said.

"How did you learn earth bending?" Toph asked

"By watching others, and expirementing." Sumey said with a smile.

"She nearly crushed herself." Pang laughed

"Have you mastered the avatar state?" Aang asked

"Yes. Of course I was foolish enough to think it was just a training exercise." She said

"I want to spar with you." Katara said, smiling.

"Sure!" Sumey replied. "I'm just glad you guys don't hate me."

Everyone gathered around the lake to watch the match.

Soon Katara had frozen Sumey to the wall next to the waterfall. Sumey bent the water away and sent it

at Katara. She fell into the water and Sumey froze that section of the lake. Sumey freed her and they

shook hands.

"Your good!" Katara panted

"No, I was lucky." Sumey asked

"My turn!" Toph yelled from the lakes shore

Sumey and Toph bowed to eachother before getting into an earthbending stance.

Sumey striked first, punching down into the ground creating a crack that went straight towards Toph, she

merely side steped it and punched forward sending a boulder towards Sumey. Her eyes widened and she

bent backwards. The boulder went right over her. As she bent back she went into a back hand spring and

when her feet slammed into the ground, a huge line of rocks shot out of the ground in front of her.

Toph created a pillar beneath her and she shot up. Sumey did the same but instead it just shot her into

the air, and Sumey's foot collided with Toph (A/N: don't hate her, she hit her _softly_) Toph Fell to the

ground and stood up as Sumey launched another attack.

This went on for a while until Aang pronounced it as a tie. They both came close to winning at a point but

they couldn't beat eachother.

As Aang pronounced a tie they both fell to the ground in exaustion.

"God Sumey, I didn't know you could do half of the stuff that you did!" Pang said in awe.

"Yes that was good."

Everyone turned to see the earth king leaning against a tree.

"Where the hell have you been." Sokka asked looking as if he couldn't care less.

"Around." He shrugged before walking off again.

Katara looked at the sky. "It's almost dinner time. I'll make dinner tonight."

As Katara went to make dinner everyone else sat around and talked.

"Sumey do you think you could teach me to fire bend?" Aang asked

"I'm not a very good teacher, and I don't like to fire bend unless I have, too. I bet Pang would teach you."

Sumey replied.

"Sure I'd be happy to help."

DAY 3 OF TRAINING

"Man, I'm still tired," Sumey yawned "Toph better be happy."

She got dressed, put up her hair and then headed outside.

"He better be here." She growled as she walked through the forest. Sure enough there was a big ring of

fire ahead of her. Through the flames she could see two figuers standing in the middle of the circle.

'Wait, why is there two people?' she thought

"Iroh?" Sumey called through the flames.

"Yes, yes, it's me." his voice said

"I'm not stupid who's with you?" She called

"Um. . . maybe you should let me talk to you first."

She grunted but opened a part of the fire for the man to walk out. He looked the same as when she met

him on the road.

"Who the hell is he?!" she said

"Now there's no need for such language." Iroh said quietly

"Cut the crap, I'm serious. They know that I'm an avatar, they now about everything! Now _I _need to know

what's going on!" Sumey said.

"So they're here? My, my this is going to be diffecult. I'm not sure if they would want to cooperate with

my nephew." Iroh said quietly

"Your nephew?! Oh no, don't tell me-"

Iroh nodded.

"No! How can you expect me to agree to take care of _Zuko_!?" Sumey said his name like it was a bad

taste in her mouth.

"Please understand, every one deserves a second chance! Even him." Iroh pleaded

"Yes but right now he's probably on his 4th. Didn't he betray Aang, his friends, and _you_?" Sumey said in

a dangerous voice.

"Yes but he has proved that he is sorry." Iroh Argued

"I don't care! You can forgive him but I doubt anyone else will soon. Neither will I." Sumey said crossing her

arms.

"Please give him a chance, because if he can't be here then neither can I." Iroh said stubbornly

"Oh fine." Sumey pouted

She flicked her hand and the flames dissappeared.

Zuko stepped out and stood next to his uncle before seeing the girl that stood before him. She was

slightly shocked at how pretty she was.(A/N: yes this is Zutara)

She glared at him then turned and started walking away. To his surprise his uncle walked up next to her

and started talking.

"When you said that they knew everything, does that mean that they know about your family?" Iroh asked

gentally

Sumey's angry look was replaced by a soft sad look. "I don't know if I'm going to tell them." She said

quietly

"You'll have to tell them eventually." Iroh said looking at her

"I'll tell them one secret at a time. They just found out I'm an avatar, thats enough for now." Sumey said

As they reached the outside of the house Sumey stopped them and said "I'll go get the others and warn

them. Otherwise they might tear him apart." She nodded towards Zuko who was fiddling with a hole in

his sleeve. With that she walked into the house.

Luckily everyones bedrooms were on the same hallway.

"WAKE UP AND COME OUT HERE!" Sumey yelled

One after another everyone stumbled out of their rooms.

"Wassgoinon?" Sokka mumbled asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"He's here." Sumey said with a smile

Toph grinned and started walking down the hallway but Sumey stopped her.

"He's not alone." She sighed grimly.

"What do you mean 'he's not alone'?" Katara asked

"I mean that someone is with him, and trust me your not going to like who it is." Sumey said causously.

"Zuko." Sokka said darkly, now wide awake.

"Now don't beat him up when we first see him." Sumey said

"Why not!?" Katara said angrily

"Because I called first dibs." Sumey said with a smile as she turned around.

As everyone sat down Sumey went to go get Iroh. They all smiled warmly at Iroh and some glared at

Zuko while the others didn't look at all.

"It is very nice to see you all again." Iroh said bowing slightly as he entered the room.

"I'll get snacks." Sumey said dully

"I'll help." Katara said jumping up

"I'll follow you." Toph said getting up as well

After the girls left Aang smiled warmly at Iroh.

"I'm glad to see your ok." he said

"As am I. I wasn't really sure if you would make it." Iroh said with a chuckle.

"No thanks to a certain somebody." Sokka whispered

Zuko's head shot up "I know I was wrong. I made a mistake and I've already said that I'm sorry" he said

sourly.

"Well maybe sorry isn't enough. You almost killed Aang!" Sokka yelled standing up.

"What else do you want from me!" Zuko yelled standing up also.

"How about you both shut up." Toph said as she entered the room. She sat next to Aang and then 'stared'

at Zuko, knowing it would annoy him.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko said only a few seconds later.

"Nothing." Toph replied.

Of course, Zuko took offense to this. "What do you mean 'nothing'!?" he growled as he sat back down.

"I'm blind stupid." Toph laughed.

Katara and Sumey walked in, saving Zuko from responding.

Sokka instantly started to devour the food so that half of it was gone five seconds later.

Katara hit him"Save some for the guest's!" she hissed

"Oh, it's ok. They don't want any." Sokka said smiling evily at Zuko.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come here!" Zuko exclaimed " I have no respect!"

"If you want respect your gonna have to earn it." Kuehm said glancing over at Sumey.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. Judging by everyone else's faces they didn't know what he meant either.

"I mean you would have to beat one of us to get any reaspect here." Kuehm replied smiling.

Sumey smiled "And look at that! It's my turn." She smirked at Zuko.

He was completely lost now "What?"

"If you beat me then you get as much respect as everyone else. If you don't then we completely ignore you.

You eat, work, and go to bed everyday. While we get free days we might just want you to work." Sumey

said.

"That's not fair!" Zuko yelled

"What are you afraid of getting your ass kicked by a girl!" Toph smirked.

"I. . . Um. . . NO! I'll fight you!

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. fights

CHAPTER 6: FIGHTS

"Fine. We'll fight with swords. Iroh told me that you have some skill with them." Sumey said as she got up.

"You probably don't have the swords that I usually fight with." Zuko said

" Wanna bet?" Sumey said narrowing her eyes " I have a collection of swords. Yours should be in there somewhere.

Follow me." She led him down a hallway to the door at the very end. She opened it and let him step in first. Zuko

looked around in amazement. Along every wall where floor to ceiling shelves and on every shelf was a pair a swords.

"I'm a Dao swordsman. But I can use broadswords too." Zuko said examining a pair of swords with jewel encrusted

handles.

Sumey smiled and walked to the corner of the room. She then picked up two pairs of swords. She walked over to

where he was standing and handed him a pair. "Me too." She said looking at the swords in her hand.

Soon they were outside with everyone else crowded around them. Iroh declared that the match will end either when

one of them looses both swords or is down and the swords man stabs the sword into the ground beside them. So

they started.

Both of them showed off a bit by twirling the swords in their hands. Then Zuko lashed at Sumey's feet only to have

her jump back. She swung her right sword forward and Zuko blocked it, sending sparks at the gaang as the swords

met. They would lash out and block for a while until Sumey smashed the handle of her sword into Zuko's hand,

sending his left sword flying.

'He's good, but not good enough to beat me.' Sumey thought as she blocked his attack.

'Shit! She _is _good.' Zuko thought in dismay.

Sumey lunged forward aiming at his feet only to have him kick the sword out of her hand.

They went on clashing their swords together. Everyone stood up when they saw Sumey fall flat on her back.

A look of triumph washed over Zuko's face as he put the sword into the ground beside her. The look dissappeared when

he realized that she was no longer there. She was standing right in front of him. She kicked out and the sword went flying.

Zuko stumbled when the sword was thrust from his hands. He fell backwords when Sumey took a step towards him.

"I win." Sumey said before retrieving her swords and entering the house, ignoring everyone's stares.

"God she's good."

"Shut up." Zuko growled

"Well she is!" Aang said

"Nephew you should be thankful. She didn't gloat and she doesnt like you but she's still giving you a home and

food. I don't know about you but I love food. And she has tons of tea!" Iroh said happily.

Zuko groaned and slammed his head into the table.

"Well today's a training day, so let's train. I'll get Sumey and we'll earth bend. And most importantly I can get pay

back." Toph said with a evil smile as she got up and left the room.

Aang went with Katara and Kuehm to practice water bending. Zuko went to spare with Pang and Iroh came to watch.

As Aang Katara and Kuehm practiced they didn't notice how Momo was trying to get Appa in the water only to

have Appa sneeze, sending the lemur flying.

As Sumey turned around she didn't notice the huge rock flying at her.

As Zuko and Pang spared Iroh was the only one that noticed the eyes in the brush surrounding them.

"What the. . .?" Iroh whispered raising his eyebrow.

He got up and walked over to where he saw the eye's. In one swift movement he was on the other side, but nothing

was there.

"I could have sworn I saw something." he mumbled as he sat back down.

Soon everyone was gathering in front of the house.

"Can we sleep outside tonight?" Aang asked hopefully

"Sure that sounds like fun." Pang said with a smile.

" I got extra fire wood earlier." Sumey said.

Soon there was a fire going and as it got dark they started telling stories and laughing. Iroh told of his son Lu Ten and

Sumey told stories of her family. Katara told everyone how Sokka got two fish hooks stuck in his thumb, and Toph

told of jokes that she has played on her guards and maids at her house that got everyone roling around with laughter.

Soon Iroh suggested that they should play music. Zuko groaned "Not music night again." but everyone else was all for it.

Sumey went inside and brought out a flute. She started playing a peaceful tune that got everyone feeling at peace and

drowsy. They all looked up as they heard someone start to sing along. Everyone's gaze was directed towards Toph.

It wasn't really the fact that she was singing that made everyone surprised, but the fact that she was really good.

Soon Katara started to sing as well and Sokka sang too. His voice cracked everytime the notes got high which ruined

the song but no one stopped him.

As Sumey played the last note everyone clapped. They praised Toph and Katara and made fun of Sokka.

"How did you know the words to the song?" Aang asked Toph.

"My mom sang that lullaby to me when I was a baby." Toph shrugged

"Me too." Katara nodded

"My mom sang it to me too. She taught me the notes." Sumey said quietly

"What happened to them?" Katara asked quietly

Sumey looked up. She looked like she was about to cry. "It's kind of a long story."

"We have all night." Iroh said in a gental voice.

Sumey sighed and got up. "Follow me." She said quietly.

Everyone was tired of walking through the woods for so long but no one said anything. Pang and Kuehm were

talking to Sumey. Soon they reached a very small meadow. Wild flowers covered the earth. It was a small space.

Sumey was kneeling down in front of a row of rocks in the middle of the meadow. She stood up and gestured

towards the rocks.

"Meet my family." She said trying to smile. Toph knew that she was shaking.

Zuko walked towards one of the rocks in the middle.

"Li? That was the name I used on the road." He said, reading the inscription. Katara came up behind him and gasped.

"It said that he was only a year old." She whispered looking up at Sumey. Her lip trembled as she nodded.

"Li was my brother." Everyone's eye's widened at her words.

"There's 22. All of these people are your family?" Aang asked.

"Yes. 4 sisters, 2 brothers, 3 aunts, 2 uncles, and 9 cousins. And my parents." Sumey now had a tear running down

her face.

Katara came up and put her arm around Sumey's trembling shoulder's. "What happened?"

"Fire nation. The fire nation invaded my home and killed everyone. Except for me. I saw it all happen. They found

everyone but me." Sumey was sobbing now.

"I understand." Katara said hugging her friend tighter.

"No! You don't! Your mother was killed but you didn't see it. You didn't hear her plead to them! You didn't see your

whole family die. You don't know what it's like to feel so helpless. I wanted to help but I knew I couldn't do anything.

My baby brother was yanked from my mothers arms. I wanted to make him stop crying, to soothe him. But then it

stopped. It was quiet. They held my baby brother from the neck of his cloths like he was garbage. That was the

night I found out I was an avatar. I went into the avatar state when I saw everyone's bodies, after the fire nation

left." Sumey gasped.

Everyone was at a complete loss of words. "Introduce us." Toph said. Sumey looked up and smiled. "Ok."

Some of them were sad. Sianna was Sumey's twin. Akarai was Sumey's sister and she was 8 months

pregnant. Lynn Shi was her aunt and she was pregnant too. Clora was her cousin and she was engaged.

The youngest were Li who was 1, Seite who was 3 and No Ten who was 4. Ainn, Ren, Aicha, Corain, Sencilla,

Clora and Sojien were all in training. They all died fighting.

They all went to sleep that night with heavy hearts.

Toph woke up suddenly, in the middle of the night.

She felt around the soaked floor. Puzzled, she held her hand up. drops of water fell onto it. 'great it's raining' she thought

It was hard to see but Toph could tell everyone was still asleep.

"How can you all still be asleep!?" Toph thought aloud. She heard some one mumble in their sleep. She crawled over

and heard Zuko's voice. Twisting and turning in his sleep and mumbling imaginary words. Toph sighed and stood up.

She started to walk in the center of the circle they were sleeping in, planning on waking everyone up with a little earth

bending. But she didn't need too.

"KATARA!" She heard some one yell from behind her. Everyone snapped up and turned around looking for who had yelled.

Toph smiled. She knew who it was. Now she had something to hold over Zuko's head.


	7. Cleaning Day

CHAPTER 7: CLEANING DAY

It stormed the rest of the night and when everyone woke up in the front room it was still raining.

"It's a good thing today is a cleaning day." Katara said as she looked outside.

"There's never anything good about cleaning days." Toph grunted as she passed Katara with a rag.

"I mean that I'm glad it's not tomorro. I don't think I would want to be outside all day in this weather."

"Oh, we're going out, whether it's raining or not." Kuehm said as he scrubbed the floor at Katara's feet.

Sumey walked in with a basket of cloths. "If anyone has dirty cloths, go get them now." She said as she dropped the basket on a table. She then walked into the kitchen area to help Aang and Sokka with the dishes.

Zuko entered the room with a rag in his hand, "There, I scrubbed the windows," He said as he went to put the rag away

Pang stopped him "Nice try. Put the towel things in the bucket to clean later." Zuko growled and threw the rag into the bucket.

Iroh came in with cloths in his arms and dumped them in the basket. "Whoever owns those socks should really clean them more often." He said, scrunching up his face. Sokka blushed and everyone else laughed.

It didn't take long for Toph to finish the floor with Kuehm, Sokka and Aang to finish the dishes, Sumey to finish the counters, Katara to do the laundry, Zuko to finish the windows, Pang to make everyone's beds, and Iroh to get everyone's laundry. There was still a couple of hours left of light.

"Where's the earth king?" Toph asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since your fight with Sumey." Katara replied. It was still pouring out and no one felt like doing anything.

"We should think of a battle plan." Aang said, staring at his hands.

"Well I've already sent word to the Northern and Southern Water tribe. They said they'll make as many ships and weapons as possible. And I've sent word to the Kyoshi Warriers but I havent gotten a reply." Sumey said. "I don't know who else to go to for help."

"I am a member of the order of the White Lotus. I beleive that they may be of some help." Iroh said sipping some tea.

Aang looked up with a smile on his face,"I wonder If now is the time to see Bumi!"

"Bumi?" Toph raised an eyebrow at the name.

"He's a crazy earth king who told about who my earth teacher would be. He's one of my best friends from a hundred years ago when there was no war." Aang said the smile growing with each word.

"How would we contact him? He's a prisoner of the fire nation," Sokka said, being annoying as usual.

"He said that we would see eachother again when the time is right. Maybe now is the time." Aang said to Sokka.

"I'm bored," Toph said. Everyone stared at her. "What, I don't like talking about the war I want to do something

fun."

"Like what? It's still raining outside," Zuko said in a bored tone.

"Good job, Princey you figured that much out. There's stuff we can do indoors too." Toph snapped in Zuko's direction.

Katara stood up looking excited. "Toph, Sumey follow me." Katara turned on her heel and walked down a hallway. They shrugged and followed her.

The guy's glanced at eachother uneasily before shrugging and talking about 'manly things'.

Katara lead them into her room and closed the door as soon as they were inside.

"Why don't we pull a prank on the boy's." Katara whispered her eye's glinting mischievously.

Toph smiled "I'm all for it."

"What did you have in mind?" Sumey said smiling.

"Well when we were stranded in the Si Wong desert, Sokka drank something from a cactus. It made him completely crazy for 24 hours." Katara said chuckling.

"Yeah, I remember that! He got stoned on cactus juice!" Toph laughed.

"How come this story doesn't surprise me." Sumey said smiling.

"Because It's Sokka we're talking about." Toph said

"Well I was wondering if you had any cactus juice." Katara said hopefully.

"I got anything that survived the fire so my family may have had some. And Kuehmand Pang are always buying the stupidest things. Follow me." Sumey said wlaking towards the door. They walked down the hallway until they were in the room the boy's were sitting in. She then passed the room and kept walking down the hallway.

She opened the door, revealing bags, boxes, jars and bottles.

"Toph, you keep a lookout while me and Sumey look for some." Katara said. Toph nodded and closed the door.

"Look along the shelves for bottles." Sumey said as she made her way towards some shelves. Katara went next to her started looking also.

"Got it!'" Katara whispered and stuffed a bottle in her robe. Toph stumbled into the room and whispered "Their coming!"

meanwhile. . .

"What do you think their doing?" Aang asked, peering aroung the corner and down the hallway the girls just left down.

It had already been a couple of minutes.

"Their probably talking about us and makeup and stuff." Sokka said, leaning against the wall, attempting to look cool.

He failed miserably.

"I don't think so. Toph wouldn't have gone with them." Aang said looking back at the guys.

"Quit worrying it's nothing." Sokka said in what he hoped was a bored tone.

"I don't know, It seems like their planning something." Zuko said narrowing his eye's as he looked down the hallway.

"Planning something? What would they be plan-" Sokka stopped talking as the girls walked through and dissappeared down another hallway with smiles on their faces.

"Now I really think their planning someing." Zuko said now glaring at the door they just dissappeared into. Toph came out and stood by the door. Like a guard.

"What's Toph doing?" Aang whispered. Everyone just shrugged.

Iroh, Pang, and Kuehm had just stayed quiet through all of this, enjoying the fact that the guy's started freaking out.

"Well let's go see." Sokka said, standing up.

Aang pulled him back cown, "No! Toph will _kill _us. Liturally!"

"Well how else are we going to find out?" Zuko hissed.

"We'll just ask." Aang shrugged.

"Your kidding right." Sokka said looking at him like he had spoken in a different language.

"No. We'll just ask and then we won't die." Aang whispered.

"No way, I'm going." Sokka said, getting up again. Zuko got up to and he took one step towards the door and Toph darted inside. The boy's darted for the door and whipped it open to see the Katara and Sumey looking through the bags pilled in the corner. Toph was sitting in the other corner.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked eyeing them curiously.

"Looking for spices for dinner." Sumey said simply and she looked at the lable of bottle on the shelf above the bags.

"What did you expect?" Katara said narrowing her eye's at her brother.

"Well nothing I guess." Sokka stammered.

"Then move! We have to go make dinner!" Toph said pushing the boy's aside. Katara and Sumey followed after her.

The boy's stared at eachother. "Well that was stupid."

The girls were giggling in the kitchen. All of the guy's had gone to look at Sumey's Uncle's collection of swords.

"There's only enough for three." Sumey said.

"Expecailly if we don't want them insane for a full 24 hours." Toph said from the counter.

"I say we do Sokka, Aang and. . .Zuko!" Katara said.

"I'm ok with that. Me, Pang and Kuehm have already had some. I'm surprised we still have any left." Sumey laughed at the memory.

"Ok then I'll slip it into their drinks." Katara whispered in delight.

About a half an hour later Katara, Toph, Iroh, Sumey, Pang and Kuehm were rolling around laughing.

Aang was In the Kitchen. "How did you get here Mr. Owl?!" He screamed at the kitchen cabinet.

Sokka was sitting in a pillow. Momo landed in his lap and Sokka screamed "Hi boomarang! I thought you left me for Yue!"

Zuko was laying on his back, pointing at the ceiling, "And that one looks like a rabbit! No a donkey. No a monkey. . .Oh! It's Zhao! HAHA!"

Aang ran into the room and tripped over Zuko, landing flat on his face. He jumped up and ran outside into the pouring rain.

"I THOUGHT IT COULDNT RAIN IN THE DESERT!" Aang yelled from outside, a look of exadurated horror on his face.

Sokka had been trying to throw Momo ("Stupid boomerang go back to Yue!"). He gave up and ran outside as well. He ran as fast as he could towards the monk but when he tried to stop, he slid and collided with a tree, falling into the mud with a splat. He got up, completely covered in mud and ran at Aang. Aang screamed and ran into the house. Sokka sat in the mud and started screaming about mud pies. Aang joined Zuko in trying to see cloud shapes on the ceiling but then looked at Zuko like he was crazy and went back into the kitchen to talk to the owl.

"How long is this going to last?' Toph gasped, wiping tears from her eye's.

"A couple more hours." Pang said, gripping the Iroh's shoulder for support.

They watched as Zuko jumped up and sped out of the room. He ran into the room with a bed sheet draped over his shoulder's like a cape. The 'cape' billowed out behind him as he ran through the room screaming something about meatballs.

Everyone walked into the front room in the morning to see Aang, Sokka and Zuko passed out on the floor.


	8. The Island

ok heres chapter 8! enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8: THE ISLAND

"They won't wake up!" Toph yelled as she kicked Sokka for the upteenth time.

"I'll just leave them a note telling them where to go." Sumey said as she walked out of the kitchen area with paper in her hand.

"Great. Now what are we doing?" Katara asked.

"Well, you and Zuko will be going to one cave and Toph and Aang will go to another. Me and Sumey are going up to the volcano. Iroh, Sokka and Kuehm will be mapping out the rest of the island. I'll go get the maps for them." Pang said.

"Pang, if your going to the room you might as well show them the big map." Kuehm said.

"Fine. Follow me."

The walked down a hallway to the a door, opposite the one where the girls got the cactus juice. Katara felt herself gasp at the picture on the wall. It was a huge painting of the island, including mountains, caves, volcano, and the forest. It also showed where the house was. Some parts weren't filled in yet but that was going to be done today.

"Who painted this?" Iroh asked in awe.

"Kuehm did. He's a really good artist." Pang said as he walked to a stack of papers in the corner of the room.

* * *

"My head hurts." Aang said as he sat up. He looked around to see Sokka was still out cold and Zuko was reading something.

"Um, your supposed to go find Toph in one of the caves and I have to go find Katara in another one." Zuko said when he saw Aang was awake.

"Which cave? Pang said there are tons of caves." Aang said as he walked to Zuko's side.

"Um, It said that their next to eachother and are right next to the volcano Sumey and Pang are going to."

Aang nodded and walked over to Sokka. He kneeled down next to him "Sokka wake up. Sokka! SOKKA!"

Nothing.

Aang got up and kicked him lightly in the side. He kicked him again but nothing. Aang squated down again and slapped him across the face. Sokka's eye's snapped open.

He yelled out in surprise. "Why did you wake me up!? I was having a good dream." Sokka mumbled as he rubbed his head.

Zuko walked up to him as he stood up. "You have to go find Uncle, and Kuehm. They should be on the other side of the forest." He said as he handed Sokka a map.

"Wait, what?" Sokka said, slurring the words.

"I don't think his head is completely clear yet." Aang said. He walked outside and started walking towards the volcano in the distance.

"What was that stuff?" Zuko asked when he caught up to him.

"I'm guessing it was the cactus juice that everyone told me Sokka got high on in the Si Wong desert."

"Hey guy's, where you going?" They heard someone yell behind them. They turned to see Sokka next to the house.

"Sokka, go find Uncle! Go to the other side of the woods!" Zuko yelled back.

"Okey-dokey!" He yelled back, soluting them before running in the opposite direction from where he's supposed to go.

"He's hopeless."

* * *

It took about another half hour for them to reach the base of the short mountains. Aang climbed it easily due to his airbending and earth bending. Zuko had more of a problem. He reluctantly excepted help sometimes and they reached the cave that Aang was to meet Toph at. Sure enough she was leaning against the cave entrance wall. 

"It's about time." She huffed as they neared the cave entrance. Aang smiled and then turned to Zuko.

"How far away is your cave?" He asked.

"I don't know. The note said that it isn't far away from yours or the volcano and that I would see everyone there."

"Ok. Bye!" He shouted as he watched Zuko walk off. He was about to turn a corner when Toph yelled to him.

"Hey, what were you dreaming about? Was it bad or good when you yelled out to Katara?" She had an evil smile on his face. His face visibly paled and then blushed. He quickly turned the corner and disappeared.

"Come on. we haven't even started yet!" Toph said to a confused Aang as she entered the cave.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming." Aang followed her into the dark, dank cave. He was thinking about what she had said and decided not to ask. The farther they walked the lower the ceiling got and Aang and Toph had to crawl after a few minutes. They were crawling for a while before Aang started to complain.

"My back hurts. How long do we have to stay in here?" Aang half yelled, his voice bouncing off the low walls.

"I don't know but if the ceiling gets any lower we're leaving."

They were crawling for a while, with Toph still in the lead when there was a loud BOOM. She yelped and disappeared.

* * *

(With Zuko and Katara) 

Zuko had been walking for another 15 minutes before he reached the cave.

"What took you so long?" Katara asked from the entrance of the cave. Zuko growled something back but she didn't notice. She turned and waved at something before entering the cave. 'What the. . .?' he thought looking at where she had waved. They where much closer to the volcano than he thought they would be. And about half way up, were the figures of Sumey and Pang.

He sighed and entered the cave after Katara. It looked like any other cave. Dark, damp, gloomy. He walked until he was right next to Katara.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

Katara smiled but didn't answer.

"What happened?" Zuko asked again as they turned so that the enterance was no longer in veiw.

She stopped walking. "I really don't know." She was trembling from trying not to laugh.

"Did you put that stuff in our food?"

She turned to him and shook her head, but her smile gave her away. And her eyes. 'She has beautiful eyes' Zuko thought as he looked into hers. He realized what he had just thought and shook his head furiously. But the cave was narrow and their noses only _just _touched as he shook his head. Katara blushed and started walking again. He hadn't realized how close they were. He felt his face heat up and was glad that the cave was dark.

"Could you light the place up a little." Katara's voice shattered the silence. Zuko put his hand out in front of him and opened his fist, revealing a ball of fire.

Katara watched as the fire lit up his features. His short hair, his gold eye's, his angular cheeks.

"What?" Zuko asked, seeing Katara watching him. She jumped and turned around. She started walking at a fast pace and Zuko had to jog to catch up with her again. He almost laughed when he saw her whole face was flushed. The smile dropped from his face when the ground beneath him shook. Him and Katara fell to the ground as they heard an explosion.

* * *

(With Pang and Sumey) 

"Are we almost at the top?" Pang asked

"Nope we still have a long way to go until we're at the top. We have to keep moving." Sumey replied, panting slightly. The only safe way up to the top of the volvano was very steep.

"I hate going up here." Pang sighed.

"Me too but I would rather check to see if it's going to erupt than be burned alive when it does! We know it's active, it's the volcano that created this island and it will erupt again."

"I know, I know."

"Then stop complaining." She couldn't help but laugh at the tone of his voice.

He was slightly surprised when she started laughing. She laughed at the most random times. Then the floor started to shake violently. Sumey stumbled backwards and Pang caught her. She blushed slightly before pulling herself out of his arms. They looked up at the top of the volcano with a look of terror on their faces.

* * *

(With Sokka, Iroh and Kuehm.) 

"Ok, where the hell is Sokka?!" Kuhem asked, lounging on a rock.

"I really don't know but if he doesn't come soon we'll have to go without him." Iroh replied, fanning himself with a leaf.

Just then Sokka stumbled in with twigs in his hair and his cloths all ripped.

"What happened to you?!" Iroh said as he walked over to him.

"I'm just dandy!" Sokka said with a smile on his face. He sounded like he was a 5 year old.

"No what happened to you?"

"Got lost."

"Well let's go, we still have a lot to map out." Kuehm said, jumping off the rock. He stumbled slightly on the landing due to the rumbling of the ground. He looked up, straight at the volcano. _It was erupting. _

* * *

"Toph!" Aang scrambled to where she had been to see light. He hadn't seen it because Toph was in the way and she hadn't seen it because she's blind. 

He looked out and saw vast oceans and looked down to see that they were on a cliff. And Toph was hanging from a branch a few feet below him.

"Aang!" She screamed. Aang saw that she was too far away to put her feet on the side of the cliff.

"Toph, hold on, I'll get you." that would be easy since he's an airbender but the fact that the ground was still trembling didn't help and he didn't bring his glinder.

Aang gently lowered himself down and jumped down onto the branch. Toph screamed as the branch bent and swayed

"Toph grab my hand." Toph tried to lift her hand but then brought it back down to the branch.

"I can't!"

"You have too! The branch is going to-" Just then the branch snapped. Toph was falling beneath him, just out of his reach. 'Just a little bit farther' Aang though, stretching his hand out. His hand made contact with her collar and he pulled. She screamed lightly when he tugged on her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and he moved so that he looked as if he were laying down, in a fetal possition. He pushed his legs straight and they shot towards the side of the cliff. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as they neared the wall. He swung around and his feet collided with the wall and he fell down onto the platform he had just made.

He was laying flat on his back with Toph on top of him. Her arms were still locked around his neck and her face was buried in the collar of his shirt. They both lay there for a second, trying to catch their breath and then Toph quickly sat up. Aang then sat up as he felt her warmth leave him. He looked at her to see that her hair had fallen out of it's usual bun and she was even more pale than usual. Her cloths were slightly disheveled and her eye's were watery.

"Thank you Aang."

* * *

"What was that?!" Katara yelled. She was laying almost on top of Zuko due to the narrow space, but she quickly got up. 

"How would I know."

"Well let's go. Someone might be in trouble."

They quickly made their way towards the entrance to find it blocked.

"This is just perfect! What do we do now." Katara yelled, wheeling around to face Zuko. He just looked shocked for a second and shrugged.

"Well there might be another way out." He said. "Let's go in the direction we went before and there maybe an exit."

Katara nodded in agreement and they started walking. It was quiet until they got to the spot they were at before.

"Do you think that's why Sumey and everyone else doesn't like me at all?"

Katara turned to Zuko in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a firebender. I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation. Is that why Sumey hated me? Sure, everything is better now but still. . ." Zuko said in almost a whisper.

"Well, that might be part of it but I don't know. I haven't known Sumey much longer than you but I think there's more too it. Otherwise she wouldn't like Pang or Iroh."

"Pang is her best friend and everyone loves my Uncle."

"No. Kuehm said that Pang found her after what happened to her family. She knew he was a firebender and they still traveled together. And sure, your Uncle is a good person, but if he told anyone that he was the Dragon of the West then they would be terrified and deffinatly wouldn't like him." Katara said matter-of-factly.

Zuko was quiet, thinking about what Katara had said. He didn't like it when she was right. And she is always right.

"Why do you care anyway." Katara said in a rather annoyed voice.

"Well I don't really like it when people are mad at me and I don't even know why." Zuko replied, smiling slightly. "Why would you care if I cared?"

"I don't care. You can care about anyone you want."

"How do I know your lying."

"You don't."

"How do you know?"

"Because your lying."

"This is going no where!" Zuko exclaimed. "And how would you know I'm lying?"

Katara whirled around. "Because I-" She was cut off when she felt something soft press against her lips.

* * *

"Oh, Crap." 

Lava was already making it's way down the side of the side of the Volcano, headed right towards Pang and Sumey. They both ran forward and soon they were close enough to bend the lava. They both struck forward and some lava flew back. They waved their arms to the side and the lava started flowing down the Volcano sideways and more slowly. Sumey punched the ground and then punched upwards so that they were standing on a pillar, away from the headt of the lava.

"There's too much! It's going too fast! We need help." Sumey yelled.

"Well until some of the other's see the lava we're on our own!"

* * *

"We have to help them! Now!" Kuehm said and he started running towards the volcano. Iroh watched him curiously and then he saw the volcano, which was sending more ash and lava into the air. 

"Bad volcano! Don't you know that smoking is bad for you!" Sokka yelled behind him. Iroh grabbed Sokka's wrist and started after Kuehm. The volcano was on the other side of the island and it would take a while to get there.

"How long will it take to get there." Iroh asked Kuehm. Kuehm looked slightly shocked that the old man could run so fast.

"If we keep at this pase, then about 15 minutes. Other wise we'll probably get there in about 25-30 minutes. They kept running without saying the word, trying to keep their breath steady. Soon they were clear of the forest and the volcano was close. The lava was nearly at the bottom and they could see Sumey and Pang on a pillar trying to bend the lava. Iroh let go of Sokka and ran until he was at the base of the volcano. He violently whipped his hands around and the lava started to build up where it was.

Kuem merely stood back. "There's nothing I can do! The ocean is on the other side of the mountains and the volcano! It would take too long to climb over the mountains!"

"We can help with that." Everyone turned to face the speaker.

* * *

Toph and Aang soon bent their way out of the cave. They hadn't spoken much. They were both slightly shaken and even more embarressed. 

They were going to walk to the house, but Toph stopped.

"What's that smell?"

Aang sniffed the air. It did smell weird. Like something was burning.

"I don't know."

"Follow me." Toph whispered as she started running farther up the mountain. They soon came across a large pile of rocks that was jutting out of the mountain side.

"That's the entrance to the other cave." Toph said. Aang's eyes widened.

"We have to get them out!" He started to run forward but Toph threw out her arm and stopped him.

"No. Those rocks are the only thing holding up the rest of the rocks above it. If we move those rocks, the whole cave might cave in. Let's just see what smells so weird." Toph said as she pulled him away. Aang was already looking at the volcano in surprise.

"What is that?" Toph asked. There was another explosion, shaking the floor. The earth around her felt really warm.

"The volcano! It's erupting!" Aang cried, running down the hill. Toph started running and with the help of her earthbending got there just as Aang did. Sumey and Pang was bending the the lava on a huge pillar and Sokka, Iroh and Kuehm was standing at the base of the volcano. They heard Kuehm start to talk.

"There's nothing I can do! The ocean is on the other side of the mountains and the volcano! It would take too long to climb over the mountains!"

"We can help with that." Toph said slyly. Everyone turned to look at them and smiled. "Kuehm stand still. Aang help." Toph said taking a step forward. Aang stepped with her and they sung their hands up and stomped into the ground with their foot. Kuehm's eye's widened considerably as the ground beneath him started up the mountain. He tried to move only to look down and see that there was rock like boots over his other boots. He knelt forward, putting his hands on the ground and then his hands were encased in stone as well. Iroh, Sumey and Pang were still fighting the lava.

"I wanna float too!" Sokka shouted, looking at Kuehm as he dissappeared over the other side of the mountains.

Aang and Toph stopped her earthbending as water started to appear from the other side of the volcano.

"Seriously what's wrong with him? Why isn't his head clear of the cactud juice yet?" Aang asked.

"I dunno. I guess it takes longer to get through thick heads." Toph said shrugging. She put her hands out straight across from her, her palms down. She flipped her hands so that her palms were up and the ground started to tremble even more. She then flipped her arms forward so that her hands were in front of her and her palms were down, and pushed downward's, making a huge trench that surrounded the volcano allowing some lava to fall in.

There was an explosion from behind them and Sokka, Aang and Toph turned to look.

* * *

Katara stood there shocked for a moment. Zuko pulled away and looked at her. 

"What was that for?" Katara asked quietly. She could feel the blush spreading all over her body. It didn't help that they were still really close.

Zuko smiled slightly "I dont know, It seemed like the quickest way to get you to stop talking." He then turned away and started walking again.

Katara stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what he had just said. "Hey!" She yelled after him. He laughed out loud but kept walking.

"You are so mean."

"Oh I'm mean now?"

"Yes you are. You don't do that to a girl! expecially me!"

"What do you mean by 'expecially you'?"

"I. . . um. . . just mean that. . . I've known you longer! I really know you from things in the past. It's unfair!"

"Now, what do you mean by it's unfair!?"

"I don't know ok! It just feels unfair if you kiss me after everything that has happened!" Katara was practicly yelling now.

Zuko froze. "What does the past have to do with anything. I thought we were supposed to look to the future."

"Are you kidding me! The past just happens to mean a lot to me!"

Zuko turned around. "Why? I would actually love to forget my past."

"Sure, there are some things that I would want to forget but in a way I want to remember too." Katara's voice was a lot softer as she looked him straight in the eye's.

"Well not me." He spun around on his heel and started walking again. Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him around to face her. She hadn't even thought of what she was doing until after her arms were wrapped around his neck. "You really need to learn to forgive yourself for your mistakes. I have." She then let go and started to walk around him. She heard him turn around and catch up with her.

"Thank you." He smiled slightly. She smiled back and they walked in silence. They followed the turning cave until they reached the last turn. What they found was a dead end.

"Oh, no." Katara sighed.

Zuko looked at her and then looked back at the wall. "Stand back." He then took a stance. As soon as Katara ran around the corner he striked forward and with a flash of fire, the wall crumbled away.

Sokka, Aang and Toph turned to see Katara and Zuko walk out of the hole in the side.

"Now they can explode stuff!? I want a super power!" Sokka yelled, stamping his feet into the ground.

"What the hell is his problem?" Zuko said, eyeing Sokka as he had his tantrum.

"To much cactus juice." Katara said.

Zuko rounded on Katara. "So you did put stuff in our drinks!"

"Duh." Toph laughed.

"GUY'S A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Sumey screamed from her perch. Zuko looked at the lava in amazement.

"How did that get here?"

"It wanted to go for a walk. IT CAME FROM THE VOLCANO YOU DUMBASS!" Sumey screamed.

Zuko glared at her for a second before running up beside his uncle.

"The ocean is on the other side of the mountains right?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Toph replied, shuttering slightly. "Want me to get you there?"

Katara smiled. "No thanks." She got into a stance. She then slowly, and steadily raised her arms and with her came some water. She raised her arms more and with her was _a_ _lot _of water. She gathered it above her and sent bit by bit over the lava that was overflowing the trench and Aang froze it and let the ice seep into the depths of the lava. They repeated this while Toph deverted bombs and molten rock that came flying out of the volcano. The lava was now far past the base of the volcano and was headed straight towards the forest.

"We have to keep the lava at bay! If it reached the forest this island will be up in flames in a matter of minutes!" Iroh yelled. He and Zuko ran far away from the lava and started to block off the lava again. Toph made the trench bigger and bigger. Katara continued to freeze ice over the never ending flow of lava. Aang pulled out the bison whistle out of his shirt and gathered up as much air as he possibly could and blew. In a matter of minutes Appa was helping with the lava. Sumey started freezing and hardening the lava with Pang. Kuehm was on the other side trying to lead all the lava on that side to the ocean next to it and keep lava coming that way instead of the other. Sumey stomped down until there was a thin line of rocks going until the mouth of the volcano. She walked up and looked at the overflowing lava. She turned and looked at Aang.

"I need your help!" She yelled at him. Aang bent himself up to the path that Sumey had made and ran up next to her. He then looked at her expectantly. "Stop the lava from coming out in anyway possible." Aang imediatly started to airbend lava down and Sumey tried to cover the opening with as much lava as possible. Suddenly Sumey yelled out, clutching her arm. Aang was about to stop when she yelled. "Keep bending! I'm fine!"

She stood there for only a moment longer before taking her hand away from her arm. She started swinging her arms furiously and the lava from below them started to pile up, creating a wall of lava. She kept her arms raised and looked into the magma beneath her. She moved the wall until it was surrounding the rim of the volcano. She then flipped her hand, palm facing her and pushed forward and by the time she brought it back the lava had hardened. She then lifted wall after wall of earth surrounding the lava wall. Everyone merely watch as she did so. She then turned and flipped her folded arms out in front of her and the lava cooled instantly.

Everything was quiet until Sokka spoke.

"SEE! EVEN SHE HAS A SUPER POWER!"

* * *

I'm really happy about how this one came out! Please teel me what you think! Review! 


	9. Invasion

here's ch. 9 lot's of surprises so enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: INVASION

As soon as everyone had stepped into the house they collapsed. The day had been very tiring, not to mention entertaining. Sokka was still awake, having not done a thing the whole day. His head was finally starting to clear so he had enough sense to not move. As the moon started to show he drifted off to sleep.

One by one, everyone woke up and to their surprise Sumey was the last to wake up.

"Did you dream about something other than your family?" Pang asked.

Sumey smiled and shook her head. "No, I drempt about them. But this time it was about other things. Happy things." Everyone smiled out her.

Toph moaned "I don't want to do another work day!"

"Now we have two more people to help." Katara said, grinning at Zuko. They were about to start out when Sumey stopped them.

"We have these basket's with wheels on them. It will be easier to get the food from the hill to here." Sumey said, started around the outside of the house.

"And how came you didn't tell us about those last time!" Sokka yelled out in frusturation.

"I don't know. I forgot."

Sokka groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

Sumey came back out wheeling about five large carts with hand holds punched into the side and wheels on the bottom. "This will make things go even quicker. And since the lake is right next to the grove then we can go swimming again." Sumey, Aang, Katara, Iroh, and Sokka took a cart and everyone started walknig towards the tree's on top of the hill.

Sokka was the first one up there and he immediatley started loading the fruits from the tree's into his cart. When it was half way full he wheeled it to the edge of the top of the hill.

"Sokka, I think your supposed to fill it all the way." Aang called, jumping from the nearest tree.

"Just watch, I know what I'm doing." He replied as he jumped into the cart. It immediatley started to roll down the hill. Aang watched with a smile on his face until Sokka reached the bottom. The rock wheels got cought in the grass and he went flying forward, and landed face first in the ground.

"I'm ok!" Sokka yelled weakly.

Aang burst out laughing and went to go help Sokka pick up all of the food he had just spilled all over the ground.

About 3 hours later they had picked almost everything. Everyone was glad to cool off in the lake and they just sat in the shallows and talked. Sumey sat on a tall rock, Toph and Aang sat in the shallows, Katara was drifting around the water on her back, Iroh was sitting at the water's edge, Sokka was trying to catch some of the fish in the lake, Zuko was sitting at the top of water fall looking down on Katara, and Pang and Kuehm were off somewhere doing something else.

Everyone looked around as they saw Pang and Kuehm run into the clearing.

"Fire Nation ships!" Kuehm managed to gasp out. Then he gasped and fell to his knees. Sticking out of his arm was a small dagger.

"Oh, no." Everyone immediatley got into a fighting stance as three more daggers flew out of the tree's along with a flipping, pink clad person.

"Who the hell are they!" Sumey yelled. No one answered they just merely attacked. Katara stood in the water and froze a wall of water in front of her to clock the daggers. Ty Lee jumped towards Aang who was the closest but a giant sheet of earth shot up in front of her. Toph laughed out loud as Ty Lee ran into her sheild and fell to the ground.

Sumey jumped off her perch and ran towards the house. She returned moments later with two sets of swords and she threw one the Zuko. Mai's dagger's shot towards him and he deflected them easily with his swords. Aang had jumped into the air and was about to pull out his bison whistle when a flash a lightning emerged from the tree's. He fell into the water as he tried to avoid it.

Azula emerged from the tree's and immediatley started to walk towards Zuko who was fighting back-to-back with Katara.

"Hello, Zuzu."

"Zuzu?" Sumey laughed. Azula glared at her for interupting and Sumey glared back, completely unfazed. Azula turned back to Zuko. He was ready to fight with his training and his swords his was very powerful.

"Well I guess I was wrong about you. You are a traitor." Azula sneered.

"Just because I'n not as cruel and sick as you, Azula, doesn't mean I'm a traitor."

Azula immediatley lashed out. Katara was still was behind him and with a flick of her wrist, a wave formed imbetween them and Azula. Azula's lightning went straight into the waves, creating smoke that filled the area.

"Dammit!" Zuko breathed. He grabbed Katara's wrist and ran towards the other side of the lake to find that Sumey and Toph were fighting Ty Lee, Iroh was taking care of Mai and everyone else was taking care of the other fire nation soldiers. Aang ducked behind a tree and blew the bison whistle as hard as he could.

Azula cleared the area of the smoke and walked around to where her brother was. She couldn't see the avatar so she went for him. She ran around until she found him, still holding the hand of Katara. 'This should be interesting.' Azula thought cruely. She stepped up and shot lightning forward. The two side stepped it. The only problem with that was that it was headed straight towards Sumey.

"Sumey watch out!" Katara screamed. Sumey who had just sent a line of fire at Ty Lee turned around. She waved her arms and a wall of earth came up in front of her and it shattered when the lightning made contact with it a second later. Azula stood shocked for a moment and then growled.

'Oh, shit.' Sumey thought. Toph ran forward and sank a shocked Ty Lee in the earth so that only her head was showing. Mai had been pinned to a tree by her own daggers, which were deflected by Zuko's swords. Aang whipped around his staff and half of the fire nation souldier's went flying. Sokka, Kuehm and Pang went flying as two fire balls connected and Pang was knocked out when his head slammed into a tree.

Aang blew his bison whistle again but nothing happened. Mom flew through the tree's but no Appa. Azula was furious. She sent lightning bolt after lightning bolt at any one of the group. She looked up to see the avatar sitting on the tree above her. She jumped up, about to strike, when Aang swung his staff and with a gust of wind she flew into the wall behind the water fountain. Aang looked lightly shocked at what he just did but then jumped down from the tree to join the fight below.

"Appa!" Someone yelled. Aang turned to see his bison fly over head. He landed on a clear spot and whipped his tail, sending people everywhere. Sumey ran towards the unconsous Pang and she dragged him to Appa and Aang lifted them up.

"Wait I have an idea!" Sumey yelled. "Fly over the volcano!" Aang steered Appa over it and stopped. "Iroh, Zuko help me!" She whispered something to them and they nodded. Sumey jumped and landed neatly on one of the rock walls she had made the day before. She stomped and pushed and the rock walls dissappeared. She jumped back up onto Appa and She, Iroh and Zuko started aking swaying motions together. Suddenly they pushed up and Lava shot out of the volcano. They pushed out in front of them and the lava made it's way downward. They flew away as the lava made contact with the tree's.

A tear ran down Sumey's cheek as she watched her second home go up in flames.

* * *

Sumey watched until her home was out of sight.

"How do you think they found it?" She asked as she held on to Pang's unconscious form.

"The volcano. It send tons of ash into the air and anyone could have seen it." Iroh said quietly. Sumey nodded and continued to mop Pang's bleeding head.

Kuehm put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"No. My family's grave's were on that island. Now I'll really never see them again." Everyone was quiet until it started to get dark. Aang and Toph were seated on Appa's head. Sumey had Pang's head resting on her lap. Kuehm was near by, watching for when his friend would wake up. Zuko and Katara were near the head, talking quietly. Sokka was silent, thinking to himself. Iroh was the first to speak.

"Where do we go now?"

No one really had an answer.

"The south pole."

Everyone turned to look at Sokka who was staring at the ocean below. "That's were their getting ready for the war so we should head there. And if it's ok, could we stop at Kyoshi Island along the way?"

"Sure Sokka. That's exactly what we'll do." Aang said smiling. Luckily they had already started south so they didn't have to back track over the island. They flew threw the night, taking turns with flying Appa, until they reached Kyoshi in the morning. Sokka smiled widely as the island came into veiw. Cheering could be heard as they neared the island. Sokka hopped off Appa before he landed and he ran threw the crowd. He ran up to Oyaji.

"Where's Suki! Is she ok!?" Sokka practicly yelled. In the background he could here the foamy mouth guy faint and Koko yelling "HI AANGY!"

Oyaji looked shocked for a second before replying "She's alive but is still weak. She needs to rest."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but-" He started but Sokka had already ran off.

Katara was helping Sumey bring Pang to the water to that she could heal his cut on his head. It was a deep one too. Kuehm followed them so that his bleeding cut on his arm could be treated too.

Zuko and Iroh stayed on Appa, a little nervous about what would happen when the villagers learned that Zuko was the one who had attacked their village.

Aang helped Toph off even though she protested.

"Aangy?" She laughed.

He blushed. "It's not my fault they call me that." Koko ran up and hugged Aang around his middle. She then glared at Toph. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What. . . I. . . um. . . no. . ."

"Good. Follow me." Koko pulled on his had and Aang grabbed Toph's and pulled her along with him. "I don't want to be there when a buch of girls take a shot at you!" Toph growled.

"We can't even stay here that long. We have to leave by the morning." Koko just happened to hear this.

"What?! No you can't leave! Not again!" She whined. She turned to Toph. "It's her isn't it! Your leaving just because she wants too! She's controling you!" she yelled.

Toph growled but Koko didn't back off. "You should just go and leave Aangy with me!" She continued, pointing a finger in Toph's face. Toph couldn't see but she smacked her hand away anyway. "You listen here, I'm not in control of anyone! And Aang is not yours to control!" Toph's face was red now. Koko's face was just as red as she turned to Aang.

"Who do you like more me or _her_?" Koko growled.

Aang looked surprised and nervous. "I. . . um. . . like. . . coming!" he yelled and then ran off. The two girls growled at eachother and then turned and stalked off in opposite directions.

* * *

The night wasn't the best. Toph wouldn't come near Aang. Pang still hadn't woken up and Sumey wouldn't sleep until he did. Sokka spent the night at the docters with Suki. The town made dinner and more girls fawned over Aang, making Toph even more mad. Zuko and Iroh were having a hard time because they were fire nation. Let's just say that nearly everyone was happy when the morning came. 

As everyone slowly woke up, they headed outside to get ready to leave. Koko watched happily as Toph walked away from Aang everytime he tried to talk to her. She walked up to a depressed Aang.

"So does that mean your staying?" She asked sweetly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that she doesn't have any control over you, your staying right?"

"No! I'm still leaving!"

"But you like me better right?"

Aang looked at her coldly. "Thanks to that stupid thing Toph won't even talk to me! Thanks a lot!" He said sourly before walking away. Koko pouted and then ran up next to him.

"Well why are you leaving if she doesn't like you?"

Aang flinched slightly but kept walking. "Because I want to. I _need_ to." (A/N: So that no one asks I'm making Koko Aang's age even though she's like at least 5 or 4 years younger.)

"Why?"

"Because we're in a war! I need to be ready!" Aang said, now deeply annoyed by her questions. 'How on earth am I going to get him to stay. Oh, I know.' Koko thought.

She had stopped walking and Aang was now ahead of her, patting Appa's head. "Hey Aang?" Koko asked sweetly, tapping his shoulder. He turned around and to his surprise he felt her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck when Aang started to struggle. He managed to break away from her and to his horror he saw Toph standing behind Koko. She had a look of disbeleif on her face before she turned on her heel and ran away. Aang didn't catch it when she whispered "I'm so stupid." as she ran around the corner.

* * *

dun dun dunnnn. bad koko! anywho don't worry about that their leaving anyway. i felt bad while i was writing that. its going to get more serious but still funny. there in a war people what do you expect! REVEIW! PLS!!! 


	10. Fire and Ice

**Ok I like this chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

"No Toph! Wait!" Aang yelled, pushing Koko out of the way. He ran to the door of the barn and was met by Katara.

"Aang, is Toph ok? I just saw her run out of here crying." Katara said in her motherly voice.

"Where did she go!?" Aang half yelled. Katara pointed towards a far corner and Aang ran off.

"Hurry up we're leaving soon!" She yelled after him. Aang ran around the corner narrowly escaping being hit by large rock. Toph stood far away from him, dried tears were evident on her face. She stomped the ground and punched forward sending even more rocks his way. He bent air in front of him as a shield but he flew back on contact.

"Please Toph listen to me! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"That's the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard!" Toph screamed back. She then stomped her foot into the ground and a pillar shot up underneath Aang. He air bent himself onto the roof so that she wouldn't be able to tell where he was. He knew that that was a stupid excuse but it was true!

"I swear, She came on to me!"

Toph shot more rocks into the air and they landed right next to him on the roof. "Please Toph just listen!"

"No!"

Aang sighed and jumped down in front of her, grabbing hold of her hands. She looked surprised at first then she became angry again. "Let go of me!"

"No, please Toph listen to me!" Aang pleaded. Her face softened slightly but she jerked her hands away. She walked past him but her grabbed one of her hands again. She spun around and was about to say something but stopped when she felt Aang's soft lips against her own rough ones. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I swear I didn't mean to kiss her either."

Toph pulled back. "She really did just come up and kiss you?!" Aang nodded. "Oh, she's dead." Toph turned around and started back to the barn. Aang laughed and grabbed her hand. "No way. We don't have time." Aang wiped a stray tear from her face and smiled. They made their way back to Appa hand in hand. They were almost there when Toph stopped.

"I don't know, I think I let you off way too easily."

Aang gulped.

Toph smiled. "When we get to the South pole, get ready for the earth bending lesson of your life."

* * *

Aang looked back at Koko as everyone got on Appa, who now had a new saddle. She looked rather dejected but Aang couldn't say he felt sorry for her. The new saddle wasn't anything like the old one but it fit and it held everyone, so it worked. Sokka showed up last supporting Suki who had decided to go with them. Sokka introduced her to everyone she didn't know and smiled when he got to Sumey. 

"I like your name."

"Same here." Sumey laughed. Her smile disappeared as she looked down at Pang who's head was resting on her lap.

"What happened?" Suki asked noticing how no one seemed to be in the best shape. Sumey bit her lip, Kuhem visibly stiffened, Iroh and Zuko looked down into the water, Katara clenched her fists and Aang and Toph glanced at each other before facing forward again. Sokka ended up telling her everything. When it came to the part about Sumey's family he looked at her, as if asking for permission. She nodded and continued to care for Pang. The story ended and Suki looked at Sumey. "Are you ok?" She asked. Sumey looked rather irritated but nodded. Aang was forcibly reminded of when Suki asked him the same question about Appa.

The trip to the South Pole was a long one and the non-water bender's huddled together to keep warm. Sokka and Katara were practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Sokka your going to fall off if you don't sit down." Suki shouted.

"Well sorry! it's been a while since we've been home!"

Zuko, Iroh, Suki, Toph and the still unconscious Pang were wrapped in blanket in the back of the saddle and they were staring at Sokka like he was crazy. Sokka, Katara, Aang, Kuehm and Sumey however were able to take the cold.

"How can you stand living here?" Zuko said, trying to warm his hands without burning them.

"It's because we live here that we don't freeze." Katara said.

In a matter of minutes the small village came into view. Well it wasn't that small anymore. There were more people, bustling about. There were many tall buildings and some canals for traveling. It looked like a miniature model of the North Pole.

"We're home."

As Appa landed, Toph spoke to Aang.

"How am I going to see?"

"Um I could move some snow so that there's earth."

"But then wouldn't I be walking under feet of snow?"

"Yeah probably. How did you know that."

"I'm blind not stupid."

"Oh, well you could raise the ground so that your walking at the same level as us."

"Ok, Twinkle toes."

As the two did this Katara and Sokka ran through the gathering crowd.

"Gran-Gran!?" Katara yelled. She turned around to see master Pakku talking to someone a few feet away.

"Master Pakku!" He turned and smiled as the girl approached him.

"Hello Katara. How are you?"

"I'm fine, everyone is fine. Where's Gran-Gran?" Katara said, her eye's sparkling.

Pakku's face fell. "Kana isn't doing so well. She's been ill for two weeks now."

"Where is she!?" Katara practicly yelled in his face.

"Follow me.

* * *

A healer had approached Sumey, introducing herself as Yugoda. 

"Is this young man injured?"

"Yes. He's been out cold for the past two days and we don't know why. He was thrown head first into a tree but he should be away by now shouldn't he? I mean, he's had much worse injuries but this one seems like there's more to it." Sumey said all of this quickly and Yugoda only caught some of it.

"Follow me. I'll see what I can do. But first what is your name and his?" Yugoda asked kindly, As she started walking.

"I'm Sumey and this is Pang."

"Good, good, now into the healer's hut. I would help you carry him but I wouldn't be much help at my age." Yugoda chuckled. Sumey called to Zuko and he helped her carry Pang into the building.

"He has had injury's like this if not worse so I don't know why he won't wake up." Sumey said quietly. Yugoda listened and then dunked her hands into a bowl of water and they came out glowing. Sumey watched in amazement as Yugoda moved her hands along Pang's chest, head and back.

"His chi is blocked. That might have something to do with it. Some of his pressure points are in a bad condition, he's lucky to still be alive. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Ty Lee." Zuko said from the doorway. Yugoda glanced up at him before looking at Pang again. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned back to Zuko.

"Your fire nation." She said in a whisper.

"Yes." Zuko nodded.

"Don't worry he's our friend. He's the avatar's fire bending teacher." Sumey said quickly. Yugoda nodded and then turned back to Pang.

"He's going to have to stay here. He won't be able to do as much as feed himself. At least not for a while."

"A while? How long of a while?" Sumey asked.

"I don't really know. He may be all right in three weeks. But he may not be able to do anything for two months. This is a very critical injury. Like I said before: He's lucky to be alive."

* * *

Katara followed master Pakku though the crowd until they got to a building. Katara was surprised to see Zuko standing at the entrance. As she got closer she saw that Pang was on a table and Yugoda was talking to Sumey. Pakku made his way past them and headed for a door at the other side of the room. Zuko gave her a questioning look buy Sumey didn't even notice her. 

She entered the room to see Gran-Gran asleep in a bed in the corner of the room. Katara rushed to her side and noticed how her usually tan skin was pale. She was shivering uncontrollably and Katara raised the blankets to her chin. Sokka barged into the room and looked around wildly before running to Katara's side.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked quickly, gazing at his grandmother.

"We're not sure what the sickness is but she is getting on in her years." Pakku said sadly, standing behind the siblings.

"You mean she's going to. . ." Sokka breathed. He didn't finish the sentance but everyone knew what he meant. They couldn't believe this. Gran-Gran had been like a mother to them ever since their real mom died. They didn't want to loose their second mom. They turned to see Pakku nod.

"Most likely."

Katara burst out crying and Sokka rubbed her back. Pakku left to give them some privacy. After a half hour of quiet Sokka spoke.

"Katara we should get something to eat. It's probably dinner time and you need it." Sokka said soothingly.

Katara shook her head. "No you go. I'm not that hungry."

"Katara, you need to eat." Sokka argued.

"Not if I'm not hungry! Now you go and eat I'm fine."

Sokka sighed in defeat and left the room. Katara looked down onto Gran-Gran's still form. She spun around when she heard the door open. She turned back when she realized it was Zuko.

"What do you want?" She asked, her back still facing him.

"I heard about your grandmother. Just wanted to see how your doing." He said simply.

"I'm just dandy." Katara said sarcastically, wiping a tear away. Zuko smiled slightly and made his way into the room until he was beside Katara.

"It's going to be ok. My mother always told me that even though you may not be able to see your loved ones once they die, their always right by your side. Even in the worst of times." Zuko said quietly. He didn't really know how to make her feel better.

Katara took a deep breath and looked up, smiling at Zuko. "I know. But it's still hard. She was like my mom after my real mom died."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said quietly.

"It's not your fault."

"Not just that. I mean I'm sorry about everything. All the things I have done to you and your friends."

Katara stood up but a hand to his face, making him look at her. "I've already forgiven you. In the cave." Katara blushed slightly at the memory. She noticed Zuko blush too.

"Sorry about that too." Zuko said, looking down again.

Katara chuckled. "Don't be." Zuko looked up, surprised. Their lips were only a centimeter about when Zuko closed the gap between them.

"YES!" Katara and Zuko whipped around to see who had yelled out, just in time to see a ponytail whip out of sight.

* * *

Aang, Toph, Iroh, Suki and Kuehm had seen nearly everyone enter the healer's building. So as they made their way over there Sokka came out mumbling something about food and Katara and girls. He stopped when he saw them and told them of his grandmother. He then just walked away towards the smell of food. Zuko was still in the doorway and Sumey was beside Pang with Yugoda treating another patient. 

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked, looking around the room. Zuko nodded towards the door in the corner.

"I'm guessing that's where her grandma is then." Aang said sadly.

"What? What happened to her grandma?" Zuko asked. Aang and Toph stepped back and Kuehm went to go talk Sumey. Iroh sighed and told Zuko.

"Oh." Zuko said, trying not to show that he cared.

That didn't fool Iroh. "Go talk to her." He said, smiling.

"Why would I? She hates me. And besides I don't care about her."

"Your lying!" Toph smiled from the other side of the room. Zuko growled.

"Fine." He walked to the door and as he put his hand on the knob he paused.

"Just go in." Sumey said, looking up from Pang. Zuko grunted and opened the door shutting it softly behind him. Everyone immediately jumped up and put their ears to the door. Toph just put her hand down to the floor.

"Open the door a little." Aang whispered. Sumey opened it just a crack so that they could see. Katara was kneeling down beside a bed that had Gran-Gran in it and Zuko standing next to her.

"I can't hear." Aang complained.

"Well that's too bad." Sumey said.

Katara stood up and put her hand to Zuko's face making him look at her. There was more mumbling and Zuko looked down again.

Everyone had smiles on their faces as they waited for what would happen next.

Zuko looked up again, making them even closer. Their smiles grew as Zuko moved forward and their lips pressed together.

"YES" Sumey yelled and everyone pulled her backwards. She swore and they ran out of the building just as Katara and Zuko emerged from the room.

* * *

**Yay! Boo Sumey interupted their kiss. Oh well. Pls reveiw! I'm leaving on a short vacation soon so if you don't reveiw your not getting any new chapters for a while.**


	11. Teachers and Students

**Yay! here's chapter 11. sry it took so long to get out but im packing and stuff. as of two days im gone for a week!**

* * *

Aang was standing uncertainly in front of his new fire bending teacher. They were standing in a huge circle, free of snow and ice.

"Are you ready to start?" Zuko asked

"Um sure." Aang mumbled. Sure he had had some training from Jeong Jeong but he had no idea what would happen with Zuko as his teacher. He turned as he heard someone call out his name, or his nick-name.

"Twinkle toes!" Toph appeared walking along the earth trail that was made. Behind her was Iroh, Katara and Sumey.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Aang asked.

"We're here to help." Iroh replied happily.

"And to make sure Princey here doesn't fry you to a crisp." Toph said with a smirk. Zuko rolled his eye's and went on talking.

"Before you learn to do anything with fire, you have to learn to completely control your breathing. Fire comes from the breath so before you can control fire, let alone make it, you have to master the basics." Zuko explained. "Fire is aggressive, expanding and extravagant and is a difficult element to control, because once it's out of your hands there's almost no stopping it."

Aang nodded, taking it all in. He got into the stance he learned from Jeong Jeong and made sure his legs were far enough apart before looking back at Zuko. His eyebrow was raised.

"You've had a master before." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Kinda." Aang said, shrugging. He continually took deep breaths, looking at Zuko as he continued to breathe. He merely nodded in approval.

"Keep your arms steady at your side and don't tremble in the slightest. Your legs have to stay in the same position for a long time now." Zuko said, circling Aang. Aang kept his focus straight ahead and continued breathing, tightening his arms. Zuko stopped circling and went to sit down next to everyone else as they watched Aang breath.

An hour and a half later. . .

"How long do I have to do this?" Aang asked, irritated by the coldness that had settled over his body.

"If you don't have patients then your never going to even master the basics." Zuko said from the side. Iroh, Zuko and Sumey were still watching intently but Toph and Katara had fallen asleep a half hour ago.

"That's what Jeong Jeong said!" Aang snapped back.

"Then he was smart. You have to learn to control everything. Your anger, emotions, breath, physical feeling, everything." Zuko said.

"Well you haven't even mastered all of that!" Aang said. He gulped as he realized what he had just said.

Zuko's eye's narrowed dangerously. "10 seconds." He growled. Aang immediately took off running. Zuko immediately stood up.

"Go a little easy on him. I still need an air bending teacher." Sumey said, smiling.

* * *

"You have to keep focused on your strong, balanced stances and your powerful strikes to the ground!" Toph yelled at the struggling avatar.

He was trying a new tecnic that wasn't really working out for him. He was supposed to keep the rocks and boulders circling around him in the air. As she said, this move needed a lot more concentration than he thought he would and keeping his stance and trying to keep the rocks in the air with only earth bending was a difficult task for him.

"Come on Twinkle toes! We've been at this for hours now!"

He gritted his teeth as he kept his arms raised and was about to lift his foot to slam into the ground to create more rocks. As soon as his foot left the ground the rocks fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Aang yelled out in frustration and fell to the ground. Sweat poured from his face despite how cold it was.

"You not concentrating!" Toph shouted as she stomped over to him. "If I can do it then so can you!"

"Not really! Your an earth bending master!"

"And your pretty close to one! Not to mention a water and air bending master! If you can master those elements and start to learn fire then you can at least do this tecnic." Toph replied stubbornly. Aang sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Your not going to go easy on me are you?" Aang mumbled.

Toph smiled "Not at all."

Aang sighed again and stood up. He got into the stance and swiftly started to move his arms up and around. Rocks slowly started to revolve around him as he stomped into the frozen ground. He smiled slightly as he thought of a way to make this work.

"No air bending!" Toph said abruptly. Aang made a face at her that ended with him face first in the dirt.

"Come on you can't even see!" Aang complained as he got up.

"Yes but I can tell. I'm smart that way." Toph laughed. She walked right up to him and said "Your not leaving until you get that move right."

"There's no way I'm going to get it!" Aang exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

Toph's lips curled into a smile before they were pressed up against his. He froze for a minute before closing his eye's and wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away with the same smile on her face and a goofy looking one on Aang's.

"Now can you do it?"

"Well I can always try."

* * *

"Since you have pretty much mastered water bending we're going to do something fun." Katara said with a smile as she led Aang to a large hill.

Aang looked down the steep slope. "And what are we going to do here?"

Katara merely smiled. "Watch."

She put her arms out in front of her and a large area of the hill was covered in ice. She jumped onto it and started sliding down on her feet. As she neared the end of the ice path she waved her arms again and another ice path appeared. But this one waved up and down, one part of it going high in the air and then upside down before straitening and leveling out. She slid through it all without falling once and Aang watched in amazement as she flew in the air and landed neatly on her feet.

"That was so cool!" Aang cheered. He could only see a faint figure of her and he wasn't even sure if she heard him.

"Make your own!" Came her faint voice from the bottom of the hill.

Aang smiled and thought of an idea for his ride. He started it the same as she did and as he reached the end he created a bigger loop-de-loop than Katara's. He made several, barely making it through some. When he came near enough to the end were he could see Katara he made the biggest ramp he could. He flew through the air and fell with a plop next to Katara.

"Wow that hurt like hell!" Aang smiled. Katara fell over laughing.

"Ok let's make some more." Katara said once she had calmed down.

"I have an idea!" Aang said, walking next to her.

"And what is that. Are we going to die if we try it?"

"Hopefully not. Let's try it on the penguins!"

Katara laughed. "That sounds fun. We should go get everyone else!"

"Yeah! Toph hasn't ever been penguin sledding before!"

"Speaking of Toph how are you two?"

Aang blushed slightly. "W-what do you mean?"

"Please Aang you don't have to hide it. We saw you guy's kiss earlier at your earth bending practice."

"We?"

"Me and Zuko."

Aang smiled slyly. "Speaking of Zuko how are you two?"

It was Katara's turn to blush. Aang's smile widened.

"We saw you guy's kiss." He said.

Katara gave an irritated sigh. "In front of my dieing grandmother too! How horrible is that!"

Aang laughed. "She's no doubt happy that you finally found the right guy."

Katara eyed Aang. "What do you mean by the right guy?"

Aang furrowed his brow thinking. "I don't know he just seems like the right guy for you."

"Hmph."

"What do you not like Zuko now?"

"No it's just that we were just enemies a few days ago."

"So?"

"I don't know it's just weird how much things are changing."

"Things are going to change. Even in the craziest ways. I mean things are already changing. There's another avatar other than me. Me and Toph are together, I guess. I'm guessing you and Zuko are together now too. The day of black sun is getting closer and closer and I _know _that that day is going to change everything. Things are changing all around us. It's just a part of life that we have to get used too." Aang said wisely.

By now they had made it to the top of the hill and were making their way back to the village to get the other's.

* * *

"I can't see on ice. Why one earth would I want to be speeding down a hill covered in ice?" Toph said as soon as she heard of where Aang was trying to get her to go. They were in the healers hut again. Sumey and Kuehm had been with Pang and Sokka and Suki had been to see Gran-Gran. Everyone else had followed because there was nothing else to do.

"Because it's fun!" Aang said with smile.

"There's nothing fun about not being able to see anything."

"We'll be sitting on the penguin's! I doubt they would run into anything."

"We?"

"Well unless you want to go alone. . ."

"Fine. God your annoying Twinkle toes."

Aang merely smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the others.

They heard Katara talking to the other's "We'll be sliding down these ice road things on our feet or on the penguin's. It's really fun, me and Aang have already tried some."

"Well I'm in." Sumey said, laughing softly.

"I'll do it but you know I'll fall off." Sokka mumbled.

"All the more reason for me to go." Suki said.

"I'll go if I get to make my own, too." Kuehm said.

"I'm not even sure if I'll be able to go on those things." Iroh said with a laugh.

"The least you can do is come with us. It would be fun to watch." Katara said.

"Well in that case I'll go with you."

Everyone then looked towards Zuko who hadn't said anything.

He looked around before saying "Fine. But I'll probably going to make a fool out of myself."

"So is Sokka but he's coming." Toph smiled. Sokka scowled at her and started walking.

It took a little longer to get there because Toph insisted on making an earth trail to the hill but as everyone got there they all smiled.

"Sweet." Sumey smiled.

"Where are the penguins?" Suki asked.

"We have to catch them." Katara said simply.

"And how do we do that?" Zuko asked.

"Fish." Aang answered, excitement clear in his voice. He pulled a small silver fish from his sash around his waist and ran away until he couldn't be seen anymore. With in the next minute he came running back with at least a dozen penguins at tow. He ran past them and Katara grabbed one of the penguins. She grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him onto the penguin with her and they started down the path she had made.

Sokka looked after them in surprise before being pulled onto a penguin by Suki. Sure enough she picked Aang's crazy path and he landed face first in the snow.

Aang returned with one of the penguins and he pulled Toph onto it.

"Um Aang I'm not sure if I want to do this."

"What are you scared?"

"NO! I'm just-:

"Good." And with that Aang pushed off. Toph had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck but was cheering along with him the entire way down.

Kuehm had already made his own. This one seemed even more crazy then Aang's due to the fact that you had to climb 20 feet into the air to get to the top of it. He and Sumey raced down it. They laughed as they saw Aang and Toph speed past them. They laughed even harder when they saw Sokka try to go down Kuehm's path on his feet.

* * *

"Air is balanced. It is quick and swift. Since you already know the basics of air bending what we're going to work on is how to move and change direction without pausing or loosing momentum, as well as staying behind the opponents back." Aang said, trying to take on the strict teacher look but only succeeded in making himself look funny.

"Ok. . ." Sumey said sitting on her heels.

"Well first off how is your balance?"

"Fine I guess." Sumey shrugged. Aang walking over and pressed his thumb to her forehead causing her to tumble backwards.

"I can see that." Aang said with a smile.

"That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready." Sumey complained.

"Well a fire bender isn't going to wait until you say so to attack, Sumey." Aang was really starting to like being a teacher.

"Fine."

"And air bender's have to have a free spirit. Everything has to sort of be care free."

"So. . ."

"Let down your hair."

"No way!"

"Just do it! Everything has to be free. It isn't going to help if your hair is up in a tight knot."

"It's not up in a tight knot. Can you not see all the tiny strands of hair in my face. And I doubt putting my hair down will help with air bending." Sumey replied pulling some hair behind her ears.

"Just do it!"

Sumey glared at him before pulling her hair out of a pony tail so that it fell past her shoulders. There was a small indent in her hair from where the pony tail had been.

"There, happy?"

Aang rolled his eyes. He turned away from her and stomped into the ground creating a very thin pillar. He turned back to Sumey and said "Try balancing on that."

Sumey laughed through her nose before jumping up onto the pillar. She stood on one foot with her other one crossed behind her. Aang smiled and created another pillar before jumping onto that.

"Ok, now try moving around without falling." Aang said as he switched his position.

Sumey's face screwed up in concentration before bringing her other foot up from behind and placing it on the pillar instead of her other one. She stood stock still for a moment before she started waving her arms around. She let out a soft scream as she fell backwards into the snow below.

Aang watched the whole time. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Yay! There's chapter 11. Liek i said im going to be gone soon so if you want a new chapter before then then REVIEW! even if you dont want a new chapter then REVEIW!**


	12. Brother Sister Relationships

CHAPTER 12: Brother Sister Moments

"Katara!"

Katara turned around to see one of the elder's of the village running towards her. Katara walked up to her, wearing a questioning look.

"We would like to know if you had any plans for your 15th birthday!" The elder said with a smile.

Katara's eye's widened in surprise- she had completely forgotten about her birthday in a couple of days.

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot! But please, I don't want anything. We need to be training anyway." Katara said.

"_You_ do but us old woman don't have much to do." The elder joked. Katara chuckled lightly. "And not to mention in only a year you'll be of marrying age! I'm sure there will be tons of men lined up to marry you." She added with a smile. Katara blushed furiously.

"Well that's in a year. Please don't do anything for my birthday, I really don't need anything."

"Don't need anything of what?"

Katara turned to see Aang and Sokka walking towards her.

"She's thinking that we're not going to do anything for her 15th birthday!" The elder said.

"Hey what about my 16th birthday! That's important too!" Sokka pouted.

"That's not for a couple of weeks." The elder said before pausing and smacking Sokka upside the head. "And this is about your sister not you!"

Katara took this chance to slip away but Aang followed her.

"Why don't you want something for your birthday?" Aang inquired.

"We don't need to take time to plan anything. We need all the time we have. And it's not a big deal."

"Well the elder was making a big deal out of it."

"She doesn't need to. My 15th birthday isn't a big deal."

"Well sure it is! isn't the marrying age in like a year?"

"Will everyone stop saying that!" Katara half yelled.

"What, you don't want to get married?"

Katara sighed. "I don't want to plan ahead of the war. I don't want anything being planned to be crushed." She stopped and looked towards the ground. Aang say the tear drip down her face and he knew what she was talking about.

"Katara, we are all going to be fine. We'll all get through this. Together, as a family. I promise." He said soothingly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and smiled.

"I know. We'll be fine."

* * *

Zuko sat in the bedroom that everyone shared, head in his hands and his knee's curled up to his chest. As Toph walked in she immediately noticed that something was wrong. 

"Ok, what's up Hothead?" She said, sitting down on her bed.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" He said as turned his head to look at her.

"Your kidding right?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"I walk in and you sitting in the corner of the room, scrunched up in a ball, in the middle of the day. What's up?"

Zuko sighed in defeat.

"Everything."

"Wow that's specific." Toph said sarcastically.

Zuko stifled a growl. This girl was going to get on his nerves, he could tell. "Why would I tell you anything!?"

"Because might know what your going through." Toph said quietly. Zuko looked at her long and hard.

"Yeah right. I doubt you have a family that wants you dead. I doubt you've made the worst mistakes possible, and I don't think your life could have been as bad as mine."

"Sure my life hasn't really been the best. But since I've been with Aang, Katara, and Sokka my life has taken a turn for the better. My family didn't want me to die- they didn't give me a life. I've made mistakes too. I don't think that lying to my parents about me abilities helped me any. I lived my life in the shadow's, having no friend's, pet's, or a real family. I grew up without anything a girl is supposed to have." Toph said quietly. "Believe it or not, I might be the person to understand you the most."

Zuko listened to her talk, his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry."

"Please, It's not your fault my parent's are stupid! You don't have to feel sorry for me." Toph said with a laugh. "Now really, what's up?"

"Katara-"

"What about her?"

"It's just. . . I don't really know. I like her a lot, but. . ."

"You think she's too pretty, too smart, too brave, too strong blah, blah, blah."

Zuko nodded ever so slightly, forgetting that Toph couldn't see it. "Not to mention I'm two years old-"

"Hold up." Toph said shoving her hand in his face to stop him. "When did you turn 16?"

"About seven months ago."

"And Katara is turning 15 in like three days so technically your only like a year and a half older than her."

"I guess." Zuko said as he stretched out his legs.

"You guy's are the perfect match. You probably always have been but you've been to stupid to realize it. You'll be fine." Toph said, clapping her hand onto his shoulder before leaving the room. Zuko sighed yet again but then Toph's head popped back into the room.

"Oh, and I think I know what Katara wants from you on her birthday."

Zuko blushed and threw a pillow at her but she closed the door and laughed.

He just knew she would get on his nerves.

* * *

Later that night Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Suki, Pakku, Sumey and Kuehm were grouped around a large table with other counsel members. 

"We have already set a date to set out for the fire nation capital. Are we going to stop anywhere along the way?" Sokka asked. They had sorted out many things and there were small things to deal with.

"We can't. We'll have to go in, fight, and get out on ships and stopping won't help us any." Aang said with his head resting on his head.

Toph stood up and started walking towards the door. "We all know we're done so let's just go!"

Sokka immediately stood up and slumped out after her followed but Suki. Iroh was the last to leave and he looked back to see Sumey still sitting at the table. He walking over to her and heard her snoring lightly. He chuckled and nudged her in the shoulder. Her hand fell from under her head, causing her to jerk down and wake up.

"Wha. . . is the meeting over?" she asked groggily.

"Yes." Iroh said with another chuckle as he turned around and walked towards the door. Sumey caught up and they walked for a moment in silence.

"I saw something in the forest back onto the island quite a while ago. I meant to ask you sooner but I forgot in all the excitement. All I saw where some glowing eye's in the bush and when I went to look it wasn't there." Iroh said, looking at Sumey's confused expression turn to devastation.

"The animals! Their all gone!" She exclaimed with her shoulder's slumping. Then she gasped and stopped walking. "The earth king. We didn't find the earth king."

* * *

"I hate kids! I HATE KIDS!" The earth king yelled out in frustration as he floated on some drift wood in the open ocean. Basco groaned from next to him, laying on his stomach.

* * *

As Sumey walked into the guest room she saw that everyone was still awake, save for Sokka who was out cold. She looked around before asking "Where's Kuehm?" 

"We don't know. I think he said something about hunting."

"This late?"

Katara shrugged. "He said he was helping some other tribe member's take down something."

* * *

"You have done an outstanding job. Father is very pleased." Azula said with a smirk. 

"Please it's too easy now that she's fallen for me. Speaking of which I will make sure to keep an eye on the two avatar's and their friends."

"I don't care if you have to kill them. Find out what their doing or you will be the one dead, no matter how much father is pleased."

He let out a smirk. "No problem."

* * *

**I hate writer's block. It sucks. This is not a TophxZuko/ KataraxAang Chapter. Like the title of the chapter said this is showing how they have a brother sister relationship. Yes I know it's short but too bad. Writer's block isn't very nice. Who can guess who the person with Azula is!? PLS REVEIW!**


	13. Stupid Sokka

**Sorry it kind of took a while to get this out. still getting over writer's block.**

* * *

Outside the window of the bedroom everyone was grouped in you could only see white. The blizzard had gotten worse through out the day but that didn't stop Zuko. He and Aang had gone to practice fire bending three hours ago.

"Either Aang's frozen or roasted." Toph decided out loud, laying on her bed with her head hanging off, upside down.

Just as she finished Aang walked in with his skin looking slightly blue and his face black. He walked to the basin in the corner and started wiping the soot from his face without a word.

Zuko walked in chuckling. He sat down next to Katara and whispered, "The boy doesn't listen."

Sokka looked at them suspiciously but Suki snapped in his face and started talking to him.

Aang walked across the room and sat next to Toph who gasped. "Your freezing!" She exclaimed.

"No kidding." Aang growled, glaring at Zuko. He tugged at Toph's blankets and wrapped them around him.

"Well I think you exaggerating. It's not that bad out." Sokka said, getting up and opening the door. He stepped out and then back in. He turned around and his right side was completely covered in snow.

"That's cold!" He yelled as he jumped under his covers.

"Seriously Snoozles, don't you learn from your stupidity?" Toph said coolly.

"Apparently not." Suki said with a laugh. Sokka scowled but didn't saw anything.

Aang looked around. "Where's Sumey?"

"With Pang."

"Kuehm?"

"I think he's with them." Katara said. There was a knock on the door and Zuko got up to answer it. Sumey was standing in the doorway but she hurriedly stepped in and laid on her bed.

"Pang's awake. He's asleep now." She said in a tired but happy voice.

Everyone smiled.

"That's great!" Aang cheered.

Sumey nodded. "But he's not strong enough to even stand yet. Yugoda said that it's too much strain on the muscle's. Kuehm's staying with him."

"How are we going to get food?" Sokka asked. The other's threw pillows at him.

"Is that all you think about?" Katara asked.

"Well no I guess not."

"That means yes." Toph said. She grabbed the blanket from Aang's bed next to hers and wrapped it around her.

"God, it's too cold!"

Everyone had been given extra layers to wear but that didn't help much.

"Well it _is_ nearly dinner time." Sokka continued.

"True, but I don't think we will be able to get out of this place soon. The only reason Aang and I returned was because we couldn't see anything." Zuko said.

"We're lucky to have found our way back here." Aang said from under the blanket's.

"Well I'm hungry and I'm going to get food." Sokka said stubbornly. He threw the blanket's off of him and walked to the door.

"Sokka, get back here!" Katara said, getting up also.

Sokka ignored her and opened the door. He quickly walked out and shut the door with a snap. Suki ran to the door and opened it.

"I don't see him." She said in a whisper. "Sokka!"

"I can't believe he didn't even take a lantern." Aang said, his head emerging from his and Toph's blankets.

"We have to go after him. He'll get lost for sure." Katara said in a panic stricken voice.

"Zuko, Toph and I don't need lanterns so the rest of you need to grab them." Sumey said, getting up and crossing the room to find the extra lanterns.

"What about me? I don't need a lantern." Aang said getting up as well.

"No offense Twinkle Toes, but I think it's best if you don't blow us all up before we find Snoozles." Toph said patting his back.

So they set off in groups. Toph went with Aang, Zuko went with Katara, and Suki went with Sumey.

"I can't believe Snoozles was stupid enough to wander out on his own." Toph grumbled. Aang barely heard her through the wind. He was carrying a lantern in front of him.

They both had their heads bowed, trying to shield their faces from the wind.

"I bet he's fine. And he will be if none of us die trying to find him." Aang said.

They trudged through the snow for another couple of minutes before Aang exclaimed, "I see something! It's a building!"

"Good, I'm freezing." Toph said, running along the earth path. They walked inside to see Pang laying on a bed. Kuehm was on the other side of the room talking to a healer. He looked up as they entered.

"What are you guy's doing here?!" He yelled in surprise. "No one is supposed to go outside."

"Well Sokka did and everyone's looking for him." Toph said bitterly.

"Do you mind if we warm up a bit before leaving?" Aang asked eagerly.

"You shouldn't leave! We have food and cots. You should stay here." A healer said sternly. But Toph and Aang weren't listening. They had already rushed to the fireplace, surrounded by stone as to not melt most of the ice.

"You have to stay here." The healer said again.

Aang looked up this time. "No, we have to look for Sokka!" He said, jumping up.

"I'll go." Kuehm said suddenly.

The three looked at him in surprise.

"You can't go either!"

"I can, I have everything I need to stay warm." Kuehm said, already heading towards the door.

There was a moan from the corner of the room and Pang's eye's fluttered open. The healer and Aang's eye's darted towards him before focusing back on Kuehm, but he was gone.

* * *

"Your brother really is an idiot." Zuko managed to say through the snow. His hand was held out in front of them, filled with fire.

"And that's my fault?" Katara snapped back. She was tired, hungry and cold and was in no mood to argue.

"I don't even see the buildings any more." Zuko said, looking behind him.

"We could be right next to one for all we can see." Katara said crossly.

As they continued to walk the wind got fiercer and the snow got thicker.

"I think we're getting farther away from-" Katara stopped with a gasp and Zuko turned to see her disappear beneath the ice. Without thinking Zuko dove in and the icy water stabbed at his skin on contact. He swam deeper and he started to panic as he ran out of breath and he couldn't see Katara anywhere. He felt something soft against the back of his legs and he turned to see Katara floating a couple feet from him. He gripped her around her waist and swam to the surface as fast as his frozen legs could. As he reached the ice he searched franticly for the hole but couldn't find it. He pressed his hand against the ice and it steadily melted away.

Zuko carried Katara away bridal style, feeling his damp cloths freeze slowly. She objected, saying she was fine but he refused to set her down. She soon stopped her struggling even though the only thing she could have done is wave her feet feebly. He fell to his knee's and set Katara in the snow. He heated his hands and held them to her face and hands but there was nothing else he knew to do. Her face was slightly blue and her body was ridged.

"Katara." He whimpered holding her closely. He picked her up again and started to walk. Some of the ice seemed to crack under their combined weight but he didn't care. He had to save Katara.

As Zuko walked he looked up from her face and squinted into the distance.

'_What is that?_' Zuko asked himself. A dark shape was emerging from behind a glacier. Zuko immediately dove behind a snow bank and strained his ears to see if he could hear any of the voices from the nearby ship. Katara asked what was going on but he shushed her. All they heard was the snow crunching under someone's feet. Zuko didn't dare move Katara from his lap since it was all he could do to keep her body warm.

The footsteps fainted in the distance but Zuko could tell they were headed towards the ship. Light outlined the snow bank he was hiding behind and Zuko looked around the snow to take a peek at the ship. He gasped and withdrew his head.

"Not now." He whispered. He stumbled up and trudged as fast as he could with Katara in his arms from the fire nation ship.

* * *

Suki and Sumey had been walking for a fair amount of time.

"I can't believe Sokka chose now to be _extra _stupid." Suki said rubbing her arms.

Sumey's shrug went unseen through the snow.

"I'm sad to say that he is a lot like my cousin. He doesn't think when he's hungry." Sumey said simply.

Suki nodded but that went unseen as well.

Sumey's hand was lit up with fire but they still couldn't see much through the snow.

"Wait I see a light." Suki said shielding her eye's with her hands and squinting into the distance.

"I see it! Come on." Sumey said, hurrying through the snow by melting it.

As they walked into the building they immediately thawed. The room was extremely warm due to the fires with food cooking over them.

"Hey guys!"

The two turned to see Sokka in the corner of the room by a fire, waiting for some fish to cook.

"Well there you are! Everyone was sent out to look for you! We don't know where they are." Suki said, narrowing her eye's and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh. Well sorry." Sokka said with a shrug.

The girls sat down next to Sokka to wait for the food but became uneasy as it got later and later.

"Where could they be?" Suki asked, glancing at the entrance for the 100th time.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. The storm is letting up so I should be able to see." Sokka said, getting up.

Suki and Sumey jumped up as well and followed him out the door.

"Let's check our bedroom first." Suki said, walking to the right.

They followed her until they cam to the medium sized building. They opened the door and peered in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sokka called.

"Nothing." Sumey said with a sigh.

"The hospital place is right next door, let's go there." Sokka said as he ran off.

They burst through the doors to see Aang and Toph talking to Pang in front of the fire. Aang and Pang turned around at the sound of the doors slamming shut and Toph merely stiffened.

"Where have you been?" Aang yelled, jumping over to them.

"We found him in the kitchen." Suki said with a smile.

"What a surprise." Toph said as she slumped back and used her arms as pillows.

Aang looked over their shoulder's at the still falling snow.

"Is Katara and Zuko with you?" He asked.

Sokka's eye's bugged out and his skin turned pale. "What! Their not here!?" He yelled.

Aang took a step back with an uneasy look on his face. Toph bolted up and ran towards the door. She set her foot on the frozen dirt path outside the door.

"Zuko's coming." She said sharply pointing off into the distance. Sokka ran out until the darkness swallowed him.

After several minutes both Zuko and Sokka could be seen in the distance. Zuko seemed to be holding a sack of some sort but as the two guy's passed the group they saw it was Katara.

"Oh my!" A healer shouted as she left Gran-Gran's room. Zuko immediately set Katara down on the bed in front of the fire.

"What did you do to her?!" Sokka yelled, his face turning red.

"Sokka, I'm fine." Katara said weakly.

"I didn't do anything! She fell through the ice!" Zuko shouted back, ignoring Katara's comment.

"And why should I believe that!?"

" 'Cause he's telling the truth." Toph said, still standing on the dirt.

Sokka turned to her, giving her blazing look that she couldn't see before turning back to Zuko.

"Well how on earth did she fall through the ice? And why are you wet?" He demanded.

"The ice cracked and I dived in to get her." Zuko said fiercely.

Sokka's face showed surprise but he quickly hid it. The healer was practically running around Katara. They heard her mumbling some things to herself.

"Oh, this isn't good. . . The day before her birthday too. . . Dear me. . ."

"Is she going to be ok?" Sokka asked.

"She should be. She has developed a small case of hypothermia but if it isn't treated immediately the consequences could be severe. We're lucky nothing else happened." The healer said as she took Katara's pulse.

Zuko blinked and looked up at the others.

"There was a ship!" He shouted suddenly, leaping to his feet.

The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"We need to prepare. I saw Azula's ship."

* * *

**K, I got done with another chapter! Sorry but I've been doing a lot of stuffs lately. I'll try uploading more for the people who are still actually reading this. **

**Pls reveiw! They make me want to write! REVEIW!**


	14. Confusion

CHAPTER 14: CONFUSIONS

The room erupted into chaos.

Katara snapped into a sitting position. "That's what that was?!"

Sokka started yelling, "Are you kidding me!"

Aang ran towards the door. "I'm getting Pakku!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"What is she doing here?" Toph asked, more to herself than to the room.

"How did she know we were here?" Suki asked.

Pang held his head in his hands. "What are we going to do. We aren't prepared for battle."

Everyone quieted suddenly and looked at him.

"We should go with Aang. We need to get our defenses up."

Everyone scrambled for the door, including Katara, who was held back by both Sokka and Zuko.

"Your sick, you can't fight!" Sokka yelled.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine. I can fight and I'm going to whether you want me to or not!" Katara yelled back, running around him and to the door. Zuko ran up to her and she sighed.

"There's nothing you can say to make me stay there." She growled.

"I know. It's just. . ."

"What?" Katara said slowly, stopping to turn and face him.

"It's nothing really. Just. . . just be careful."

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You, too." She whispered before pulling away and running after the others.

Zuko was about to follow them when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see Sokka standing behind him with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms.

"Of all times to ask, you choose now?" Zuko yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"Uh, yeah." Sokka said.

Zuko's face was flushed and he quickly turned around when he heard Toph yell.

"Hey Hot Head, Snoozles, are you coming or not?!"

Zuko quickly ran forward with Sokka behind him. Sokka ran into the war room and as Toph passed Zuko to go in she whispered, "You owe me big."

Not much later Zuko was leading the large group to where he had seen Azula's ship.

"There it is." He whispered to Aang, who was next to him. Aang glared into the distance , just making out the silhouette of the ship. He could tell that it was far away, and that is was huge.

"There's no telling how many men she has on the ship." Zuko said. Aang nodded and signaled for the boats. Several men filed forward, about 6 to a boat.

Toph grabbed Aang's hand and gave a pull.

"I won't be able to help on the ship." She said, obviously mad.

"That's why we're going to try to bring it to shore. And it will be easier for the rest to get on the ship." He whispered back.

Toph nodded and took a step back. With a whirl of his staff, Aang had his glider ready and he signaled for Sokka to come.

"You, Suki, Zuko, Pang, Iroh and some others will be going on Appa."

"I know, I know."

"Just go find everyone." Aang snapped. He rarely got angry but now wasn't a thing to take coolly. With that he took off on his glider flying until he came above the specks of the boats and staying parallel with them.

He looked back to see several water benders, including Katara, Pakku and Sumey, start off onto the water, staying on ice that was no doubt frozen to their feet. Aang soared up and through the clouds, coming out damp but unseen. He was now above the biggest ship he had ever seen.

'Now why on earth would she bring a ship that big?' Aang thought, furrowing his brow in thought.

Aang now swerved around heading back towards the shore, passing the boats which were now only a few yards from the ship.

He landed on his slightly numb feet, trying to warm his hands with the little fire bending he knew. He had only just learned how to make real fire.

Sokka ran up to him immediately.

"Well?"

"That ship is _gigantic_!" Aang exclaimed. "There has so be more than 300 people on that ship."

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh before running back to Appa, whose back was packed with people. Sokka climbed onto Appa's head before yelling, "Yip yip!"

Aang watched as they soared into the sky and disappeared above the clouds. He blinked and looked towards the ocean as a scream cut through the still, icy air. He turned back as he felt something thump his head.

"What are you doing here? The fight has started!" Toph yelled.

Aang sighed before waving his glider out and jumping into the air. Sure enough a battle raged below. Fire was spread and whipped out at those who had invaded the ship, while ice and water was freezing and slicing at the men.

Aang fell and dropped onto the highest roof of the ship and ducked into the room below. He looked around the room, realizing that it was just the room he was looking for. With a second glance he realized he wasn't alone. The captain, who was oblivious to the fact that the avatar was standing behind him, was leaning against the windows, watching the battle that raged on below.

"Don't move and you won't get hurt." Aang said sharply, after getting into an air bending stance, pointing his staff at the mans back. The captain whipped around in shock, before smirking and entering a fire bending stance.

"So the avatar has decided to fight m-" He started to say, but was cut off as Aang jabbed his staff forward sharply. The captains eye's widened as a gust of air was sent his way, sending him straight through the window. Aang stepped to the window and winced as he heard a sharp thud, signaling the captains landing. He didn't get up.

Aang let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned towards the wheel in the middle of the room.

"Ok, let's see here. . ." He took hold of the wheel, and turned it quickly towards shore. Aang lost his grip as the ship learched to the side, sending him into the wall, and many others into the ocean.

Aang ran to the door of the room and laid his hand on the handle. He took a deep breath and steadily melting the lock and handle. He ran to the opposite side of the room and jumped through the windows, landing neatly a few stories below.

Slowly but surely the shore was getting closer. He turned to see Katara running towards him.

"Azula's not here!" She shouted through the crackling of fire and shrieks of the wounded.

Before Aang could reply she had run off, summoning more water from the ocean. Aang growled and turned to the fire nation soldiers that were already starting to surround him. He put his fists together creating a ball of air that formed around him and expanded knocking everyone in its path into the water.

"I really hope that wasn't anyone from our side." He mumbled to himself as he ran through the crowd, knocking out any fire bender he saw.

Meanwhile Sokka had lead Appa onto the ships deck, crushing many people in the process. Sokka jumped off first and immediately headed towards the dungeons. He ran down the halls of empty cells, before finally coming upon several earth benders.

"We're fighting! If you can still fight then so are you." He said to every person he freed. Some actually bowed to him while others merely nodded. Sokka took one last look before turning around, to face one of the guards. The guard hit him and slammed him against the wall and Sokka slumped to the floor. He growled and slipped out his machete only to have it kicked away.

"Your going to regret letting those people go." The guard said in an angry growl.

Sokka only laughed. "Yeah, right. And I'm guessing its going to be _you _whose going to make me regret that?" He said mockingly, spitting out some blood.

The guard growled again before suddenly whimpering, falling to the floor, clutching his crotch.

Suki stood above him with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Now that's what I call bending!" Sokka laughed, getting up to retrieve his machete.

Suki only laughed before turning and running down the hall, fans in hand.

Sokka scowled down at the guard at his feet. He shook his evil thoughts of revenge from his head and ran after Suki.

As he reached the top step and man landed with a thud in front of him. Sokka gasped and jumped back, almost falling back down the stairs before jumping into the open and looking up, seeing Aang's face in the window. Sokka shook his head to rid of his surprise before running forward, machete in hand.

He ran past Iroh who was fighting off several people at once and Zuko and Katara who where fighting back to back. The ship lurched suddenly and Sokka tripped, knocking a guy into the water.

"Sorry!" He shouted as he scrambled up. Heading towards bow of the ship. As he neared the bow something grabbed him and pulled him to the floor.

He grunted as he hit the hard metal floor and looked up to see who had grabbed him.

"Ty Lee!?" Sokka shouted, but she covered her mouth.

"Please, be quiet. I'm not supposed to be doing this." She whispered urgently. Even Sokka couldn't miss the scared look in her eye's.

"What do you mean?" He asked when she removed her hand.

"Azula sent me here as bait." She replied angrily.

"What?"

"This isn't Azula's ship. Her ship is like a mile away with Mai and that water tribe guy."

"Water tribe guy?" Sokka's eye's widened in realization and he clenched his teeth. "That traitor!" He yelled.

Ty Lee shushed him again. "She sent me here to cover her. She meant for you guys to see this ship that's why its so big. That way all your defenses would be here instead."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sokka asked urgently.

Ty Lee sniffed before saying, "Azula sent me to die! She was trying to get rid of me because she didn't think I was faithful anymore. But this is my chance to get away. Azula always scarred us and hit us if we didn't do what she told us." Ty Lee reluctantly lifted her short sleeves revealing a series of cuts and burns.

Sokka stood up, dragging Ty Lee with him. "We have to get everyone to retreat." Sokka said. The learched again as the ship collided with the icy shore, cutting its way through some of the ice before coming to a large section of earth where Toph and several of the prisoners stood, already in an earth bending stance.

"Now!" They heard Toph shout and several large rocks were lifted from within the ground and launched into the air and onto the ship.

Sokka and Ty Lee took of running until they came to Sumey and Pang who were fighting back to back as well.

"We have to retreat!" Sokka shouted at them and they looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What is she doing here? She was one of the girls that attacked us!" Sumey shouted, lashing out a water whip and a fire bender behind Sokka.

"Just trust me!" Sokka shouted back before running off again, with Ty Lee in tow.

Sumey and Pang shrugged at each other before running off as well. They ran through the crowd, coming to Aang.

"We need to retreat!" Pang told him.

"Why, we're winning!" Aang said in surprise.

"Sokka said."

"Oh, yeah, that's a reason to abandon the fight." Katara said sarcastically, coming up behind Aang. Sokka ran up with Suki, Iroh, Zuko and Ty Lee.

"You!" Katara shrieked, drawing her water from her pouch.

"Katara, no! This is the wrong ship. Ty Lee told me everything, Azula's fooled us."

"I don't get it." Aang said.

"How do we know we can trust you.?" Suki said to Ty Lee. "I mean, you were one of the girls that attacked me and my warriors."

Once again Ty Lee lifted her sleeve to reveal her many cuts and burns. The group gasped and Aang nodded.

"I'll go tell Toph, you guy's have to tell everyone else." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the railing.

After about a half hour, the earth benders had rallied up the rest of the fire benders and trapped them in rock cages, and the rest the army was heading back to the village.

* * *

**Sorry this took a long time to get out, but there have been some family problems and I wrote this on my laptop and used one of those things to transfer it onto a real computer because my laptop doesnt have the internet yet. I havent gotten a lot to sleep so I am off to bed!**


	15. Authors Notes

**I am sorry but i severally think I'm going to finish this. I don't know this story just seemed to start to get boring and I'm completely out of ideas for this.**

**I'm still doing all my other stories and plus this one seemed to be holding me back. I wanted to add something to this before anything else and everything i write just doesn't work. If anyone else feels up to finishing this story, feel free. I doubt I'll get back to it any time soon.**

**Again I'm sorry to any of those who wanted to see the entire story.**


	16. update

Hello people, just an FYI, I moved to midger on and I have posted a redone first-chapter of this story. I am not continuing it, but I was sort of appalled by my old writing haha, so I decided to try again. Please look it over if you have time, I want to hear back about my writing. Please and thank you!

p.s. any updates will be on my midger account.

P.s.s. it will all be oneshots (mostly.)


End file.
